The 227th Hunger Games: Bloodline
by Europa22
Summary: This is the fifth, and final, in my Hunger Games series. Everything is on the edge. The Districts are being pushed to rebel, the Capitol is being pushed to retaliate, and the citizens of Panem are stuck in the middle. These games will decide the fate of the whole country. Will the citizens of Panem band together to stop the Hunger Games forever or will their hate keep them divided?
1. The Design for the End

**The 227****th**** Hunger Games: Bloodlines**

**The Capitol:**

**President Raven's POV:**

"How are the preparations going?" I asked as my Head Gamemaker Lavender entered my office.

I clicked away at my keyboard, viewing the different schematics that were being sent to me. Most of these plans involved the construction necessary to make the 227th Hunger Games possible. We were creating more rooms for the Training Center, more stables for chariots, and as well as many other additions. However, some involved the arena's layout or muttation designs. This year I was preapproving everything that went into these games. I was tired of surprises. These past few years had been filled with too many of them.

"Everything is running smoothly," Lavender commented, "The Capitol is dividing into their different segments quite efficiently. They seem to have no problem listening to your orders."

I smiled at that last comment. Many of the surprises that had been happening were acts of rebellion. These were common in small amounts, usually spread few and far between only involving a couple people. However, last year we discovered quite a big group forming; a group that not only involved people from the Districts, but Victors and Capitolians as well. This sudden anarchy called for immediate action and Lavender had the only plan I could think of.

We had to teach everyone a lesson.

By adding six additional tributes from the Capitol itself for this year only, it proved that my word was law. If you rebelled, things didn't change for the better. You only received more punishment. Sadly, much like a child, the Capitol was going to have to learn this the hard way this year. This sudden rule change had the exact effect I wanted. They were scared and, more importantly, angry at the rebels. In their mind, it was their fault. Lavender pointed out the double win to this rule change. Not only was the Capitol slowly becoming even more against rebellion, but many of the citizens living in the Districts were satisfied. Finally, the people they hated were going to be a part of the Hunger Games. The Capitol's children's blood would finally be shed.

"You've made the boundaries very clear?"

"Crystal."

I smiled. Since we were taking six children from the Capitol, we needed our own makeshift 'districts'. They were not permanent by any means and of course the citizens could still go anywhere the pleased. It simply created three areas where the residents would be reaped from: the Upper, Central, and Lower Capitol. These areas each had their distinct citizens who lived there, creating a common reaping pool.

"Good. As always, I imagine these will be the games of the century?"

"Of course," Lavender smiled, "You very well know I never disappoint."

I nodded as I replied, "Never… But do remember one thing. Everything has to be under control this year. What happens in the arena is crucial to what happens to our country. Any mistakes and you will be held fully accountable."

Lavender's lips smirked cruelly as she recited, "The tribute's blood will cover the arena's floor. Let the games begin."

* * *

**Short intro, as always whenever I begin a SYOT. I purposefully tried to make this small section as spoiler free as possible for those who are new to this my SYOTs. If you have never read any of my SYOTs, I would like to warn you that you are jumping into my fifth and final one. I would highly recommend reading the 226****th**** Hunger Games, maybe even the 225****th**** Hunger Games, to avoid spoilers and confusion. I will try to re-explain everything as we go, but there are no promises that I won't miss anything. **

**That being said, welcome old and new alike! For this SYOT I will be accepting 32 original tributes. The rules for submitting a tribute are simple:**

* * *

**1: Try to be original, realistic, and descriptive. No one wants a copy of someone else or someone who can't even exist. **

**2: Only submit a tribute if you plan on reviewing. I am perfectly fine with you reading and never reviewing. However, if you think I'm going to spend my valuable time breathing life into your creation when I could very well be using someone else's or using my own you are mistaken. Please respect this rule.**

**3: This isn't first come first serve and you do not need to reserve any place. Just submit your best creation and, hopefully, they will make it in. If you're worried however, feel free to submit multiple. Just know only one will be accepted. One tribute per person. **

**4: One you submit your creation and I accept them, in a sense they are mine. I will try to keep them as close as I can to what you created, but I will take liberties. If I choose to change something (appearance, age, certain trait) to better fit the story than I will. The story takes precedence to any individual tribute. **

**5: And lastly, have fun. Create who you want! Most likely this process will take several weeks (if not more since my summer is very busy). You have plenty of time to submit and you will most likely get a second shot if the first tribute doesn't make it in.**

* * *

**Now that the rules are done, there are two more things. The tribute form is on my profile and I will only accept tributes sent via PM. If they are submitted view review they will not be eligible for this story. **

**Also, this is an established AU universe. Below I will have descriptions of each Districts and Capitolian Sector. Please read through this or, if you already know what place you want to submit to, skip to that section. Of course you can deviate away from it, but use it as guideline for the environment your tribute grew up in. **

**Finally, happy submitting :D I look forward to seeing all of your creations!**

* * *

**District One:** The Luxury District. District One makes luxury goods for the Capitol and are the richest District in Panem. No one ever starves to death here. No one is without a home, even the orphans have several community homes. However, there is much deceit and pride within this district. Many families run high-end businesses that not only interact with each other but the Capitol as well. To get on top, you get rid of your competitors. Whether that be by political alliances, an abundant amount of money, or darker methods; you run your enemies out of business. The key to this district is secrecy and manipulation. Poison tends to be an old friend, as well as a potent enemy, for many. A Career District through and through, although there are still some people who manage to maintain their innocence.

**District Two:** The Stone Quarry District. District Two still secretly trains the Peacekeepers of Panem. Many Peacekeepers are those born in District Two, but they come from all corners of Panem. This is the most savage district in Panem but also the most strong. They always have the toughest Careers, but usually also the most mentally unstable. However, because of these tributes, this district is one of the Capitol's favorites. The class of people ranges from rich to poor, but almost all train for the Hunger Games. Many people die in this district, but not in the way one would think. The Peacekeepers here let the citizens have at each other. If there is a problem, sometimes they end up killing each other in the streets for all to see. Most would be horrified to know this, but this is common for the citizens. Only the strongest survive. If you're weak, you die. End of story.

**District Three:** The Technology District. District Three has some of the weakest, yet smartest, tributes ever seen. There is always the occasional a physically strong tribute, but as a whole they tend to be scrawny and brittle from lack of food. This district is filled with buildings and surrounded by many alleys. Not a speck of nature is in sight, leaving most tributes helpless in the Hunger Games. Wealth is scarce here; leaving many poor or barely middle class. Many children end up working at as young as fourteen to help ends meet. To this day, most tributes from this district meet their end during the Bloodbath. This constant harsh lifestyle and low life expectancy has finally stirred almost the entire district to rally together. They are currently rebelling against the Capitol by destroying their factories and goods. The Peacekeepers are trying to contain them as best as they can.

**District Four:** The Fishing District. District Four is one of the more pleasant and unique districts. Poverty is still relevant, but almost everyone can find a way to gather food. The resources around them are filled with sea animals. Many of the fishermen in this district are cruel beasts and cause more trouble than they are worth. The Career mentality has still been imbedded in most of the older generation. Although they are a Career District, the amount of children training has dropped immensely. Most kids in District Four grow up fairly carefree and end up just wanting to have a good time. Even if they have to go fishing with family for food or get a job of some kind, it is still an easy life compared to most. One advantage this district's tributes have is they possess a unique set of skills others don't have. All children know how to swim and most know how to catch fish with either a net, spear, or fishing rod. This serene environment makes this place one of best the districts to live in.

**District Five: **The Science District. The layout is very similar to District Three. Buildings tower over everything and no nature is in sight. However, in this District, most tributes tend to be clever. For some reason, they seem to be far more adaptable than District Three and seem to out survive them. The citizens know how to avoid the strict Peacekeepers, and they definitely know how to survive on their own. In District Five, loyalty isn't common and it is every person for themselves. If you rely on someone else, you might end up dead. Crime is not uncommon here but it tends to be less violent than other districts. You may steal, but you try to avoid detection. Just because you don't rely on people doesn't mean you want hoards of enemies.

**District Six: **The Medicine District. District Six is one of the more versatile districts. They have all classes of people and all different types of jobs. Although people work in factories to make medicine, there are still plenty of people to have a plethora of other jobs. This economy has created more and more wealth over the years, allowing people to pursue creative outlets. District Six not only has a city full of buildings, but they also have suburbs surrounded by nature. Tributes from this District tend to be very diverse, but sometimes naïve. Many still consider this one of the weaker districts, but every now and then they have a contender. It just takes the right tribute during the right games.

**District Seven: **The Lumber District. District Seven is very strict and hardworking. Some teenagers are forced to work out in the woods at as young as fourteen, while others work in their family's business. Many people live on scarce food for days, but it somehow makes them stronger. This district tends to produce strong and experienced tributes that know how handle themselves. However, that doesn't mean they have the heart swing an axe into someone's neck.

**District Eight: **The Textile District. District Eight is one of the most diverse districts. Everyone is trying to earn money in one form or another, much like District One, but they have different reasons. Unlike District One where money is everything, in this district family is everything. You do whatever you have to do to provide for each other, even if that means getting a job at a young age. Most tributes from this district are kind, loyal people. However, other tributes tend to abuse this which leads to the untimely death of many. This District has banned together and started rebelling against the Capitol. They were the first and, because of this, are currently under a heavy lockdown. They are only allowed to go to work and if anyone is on the streets past a certain time they are shot on the spot. This, however, has only fed their fire and desire for freedom.

**District Nine: **The Meat Packing District. District Nine is one of the roughest districts in Panem. It has the highest crime rate in the entire country. Everyone in this district is surrounded by hardships and most respond by turning to some sort of illegal activity; whether that means gangs, prostitution, drugs, thievery, or even secret Careers. However, because of what they have had to endure, this district currently has the most victors bar the Career Districts. The tributes from this district are always contenders and are never to be overlooked or scoffed at.

**District Ten: **The Ranching District. District Ten is filled with grassy knolls and rolling plains. This is a very calm and isolated place to reside. For most people, this place is almost in a different universe than the hard life so many people know in Panem. Most citizens live on farms stretched far away from one another, but there is the main town where the Mayor, other officials, and the oldest, wealthiest families live. Everyone owns a car, carriage, or horse for travel and no one is dirt poor. Tributes from this district know a plethora of things about animals, nature, and hard work. This tends to give them an advantage in the Games that most tributes don't have. However, because of how isolated they are, these tributes tend to not be prepared for the true horror of the Hunger Games.

**District Eleven: **The Agricultural District. District Eleven is split into three different parts. One part is where the farmers live. This is where they farm and harvest things that grow from the ground. The second part is where the orchards are. This is where many of the women work and gather the fruit. The third part is where the basic shops are open and where the Mayor lives. Most Peacekeepers are very harsh in this district. The citizens of this district are poor and packed tightly together. Although they have knowledge of nature, these tributes tend to be very frail like those of District Three. This has caused them to usually be labeled as Bloodbath tributes.

**District Twelve: **The Mining District. District Twelve is considered the weakest district of all. No child is allowed to work in the mines until nineteen, which means they have no advantage from living in this district. The district itself is split into two parts. One is the lower-middle class, which is called the merchants. They sell goods and try to keep afloat what little economy they have. The other is the lowest class, which is referred to as the seam. Many families have no food and starvation is very common here. This district is currently rebelling against the Capitol. The citizens are split fifty-fifty. One half is hiding and hoping the Capitol won't do to them what they did to District Thirteen so many centuries ago. The other half was started by the Hunters. The Capitol is currently looking for these rebels and one of their leaders, Nelly Lions.

**District Thirteen: **District Thirteen used to be the Nuclear District. Ever since the second rebellion, the Capital has assigned them to manufacture weapons and transportation, such as hovercrafts or trains. The people of this District knew the Capital was going to suck them back into the Hunger Games eventually, so for centuries they have trained their offspring. Most of the tributes from this district do not have the Career mentality. They trained to survive and that's what they plan to do. This is their second year participating in the Hunger Games and they are currently on the edge of rebellion. It is taking every threat and Peacekeeper to stop them from breaking out into a full blown war.

**Upper Capitol: **The Upper Capitol is filled with old money. Wealthy estates and families have resided here for centuries. Most are politicians, socialites, and government workers. The children of this sector are the most privileged and have had the best education possible. They are seen as the brightest the Capitol has to offer and are the future of it, just like their ancestors that came before them.

**Center Capitol: **The Central part of the Capitol is where the life truly is. The remaining wealthy citizens live here with their families, as well as new money. Everyone here lives in high-rise apartments and penthouse suites. Many people here work in entertainment or for the Hunger Games themselves. Many businesses line the streets and some are run by families. This part of the Capitol also houses all of its celebrities. The children here are still very privileged, but tend to get away with whatever they want. Their families are never around and no one enforces rules on them. Many children fall into the party scene and some are the next up incoming socialite or celebrity.

**Lower Capitol: **If the Capitol had poverty, this is where they would live. The poorest of the Capitol (who would be considered the richest of District One) live in hive-like complexes. The citizens who live here are law enforcement, safety and wellness, and work for shipping. This part of the Capitol has all of storage and shipping yards. This is where all the goods they receive from the Districts are delivered. The pay is well simply because no one wants to do it and many can work their way up to more glamorous jobs. The children here tend to be more level-headed and grounded, but not by much. Many crave the nightlife and riches. They can't wait to work their way up.


	2. Darknesss

**Darkness**

**District Five:**

**Memory Summit's POV:**

_Drip_

Darkness.

All I ever saw anymore was the black ink that engulfed me. I had no real grasp of time… All I knew was that much of it had passed.

_Drop_

Sometimes I felt like there was someone else in here with me. If I concentrated hard enough, I thought I could make out Ophelia huddled on the floor across the room. Then I remembered that, if it was her, it would be her corpse. I always pushed her out of my mind.

_Drip_

But, in the end, I was alone. I was all alone for the rest of eternity. This was the suffering I had chosen. I could have taken the easy way out, but Memory Summit would never do that. Oh no, Memory Summit had to always open her big mouth. Memory Summit had to go on a killing spree to deal with her anger. Memory Summit had to feel bad for every tribute that ever walked onto that train…

_Drop_

Memory Summit was no longer here.

_Drip_

Was that repeating splat droplets of water or a dewdrops of blood?

Suddenly, the large metal door creaked open. Light blinded me and I tried to cover my face. Of course, my hands were tied thoroughly in my alabaster jacket. I simply pushed my face into my thighs as I curled up in the corner. They were just going to pump nutrients through my veins and keep me alive. That's all they wanted to do now… To keep me alive so I could fully rot to the core.

Instead of hearing the loud thumps of a warden's footsteps, heels clicked across the ground. I peered up, still fazed by the light. At first, she seemed like an angel. As she stepped closer, she blocked the light… Just like she always did. President Raven drained the light out of your life until you were filled with emptiness. She was no angel. She was the devil.

"Don't you look pathetic?"

I glared at her, mentally screaming all the insults and curses I could at her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

She chuckled quietly, pleased with herself. Even without seeing this woman in so long, I knew things were going well. She didn't seem tense in the slightest. She clapped her hands and two wardens entered the room. They grabbed either side of me and pulled me up. I froze in panic. The last time they did this was months ago… And what happened then…

I struggled, but I had no strength in me. Raven chuckled again before she whispered,

"It's finally time for you to leave, my little fire ball. You have a tribute to mentor."

* * *

_**Upper Capitol:**_

**Male**- Court Sterling _(18) _

**Female**- Lyra Svetlana _(17) _

_**Central Capitol:**_

**Male**- Vair Laconte _(18) _

**Female**- Moriah Vettore _(18) _

_**Lower Capitol:**_

**Male**- Flint Crypton _(16) _

**Female**- Tatum Memphis _(12) _

_**District One:**_

**Male**- Zavij Kensington _(18) _

**Female**- Zara _(18) _

_**District Two:**_

**Male**- Lloyd Verdinal Jr. _(18) _

**Female**- Kali Trevelle _(17)_

_**District Three:**_

**Male**- Copper La'sei _(15) _

**Female**- Valerie Reine _(14)_

_**District Four:**_

**Male**- Nimmo Flim _(18) _

**Female**- Alexis Andromeda _(17) _

_**District Five:**_

**Male**- Aster Merrin _(17)_

**Female**- Maddison 'Maddi' Walker _(16) _

_**District Six:**_

**Male**- Audrin Leveque _(16) _

**Female**- Kori Adaire _(18) _

_**District Seven:**_

**Male**- Brenton 'Brett' Lamotte _(18) _

**Female**- Athanasia 'Athan' Harvay _(16) _

_**District Eight:**_

**Male**- Rowan Marova _(16) _

**Female**- Amelia Labrador _(13) _

_**District Nine:**_

**Male**- Drayden Upshur _(18) _

**Female**- Rae Elismin _(16)_

_**District Ten:**_

**Male**- Alyx Parker _(15) _

**Female**- Levi Corriente _(15) _

_**District Eleven:**_

**Male**- Wren Zyphos _(17) _

**Female**- Barley White _(17) _

_**District Twelve:**_

**Male**- Chard Lee _(16)_

**Female**- Avery Walsh _(17) _

_**District Thirteen:**_

**Male**- Benedict 'Ben' Dowling _(15)_

**Female**- Noemi Bischoff _(16) _

* * *

**And this is the final tribute list! If your tribute isn't in here, I'm very sorry. **

**Also, if any of you have a quarrel or something you wish to discuss with me regarding my decision, feel free to PM me directly!**

**On to the next chapter,**

**Europa**


	3. The Tributes

**The Tributes:**

**The Capitol:**

**President Raven's POV:**

"What exactly are these?"

I looked up from my stack of papers to see Adminstan strolling into the room. His frustration was cleverly masked behind his cool demeanor. Once he was in front of my desk, he dramatically placed another stack of papers right under my nose. Why did all politicians, including myself, have to be so over the top?

"It seems to be a set of rules. Says so right there," I pointed at the header.

"I _know_ what they are," he hissed.

"Then why are you here asking me these useless questions?" I deflected.

Adminstan Svetlana was a man who mirrored me in many ways. He was a cold, intelligent, calculating man. His ambitions ran wild and he was my biggest threat when I ran to become the President of Panem. There was a point where I thought I was doomed to lose to this man. Not only was he far more social than me, but he had much more money… Money that one _could_ very well spend on votes. Not that he was ever accused of doing so…

"These rules are ridiculous!" he fumed, showing his anger openly.

I knew when I passed these that Adminstan would be the first one at my door. After he lost to me, I made him the Treasurer of Panem. I knew it would satisfy his ambitions… For a time. Collecting all the money in Panem and fueling the economy would give any man with ego issues a wet dream. Ever since he has had the position, he has filled it well. He was reliable with all the money we had, and I could depend on him to take care of any debts that needed to be settled… Even if they had to be settled _permanently_.

"I am going to take a wild guess and assume you're referring to the new sponsorship rules?"

"Of course I am," he said with gritted teeth.

I took the top page in my hand and glanced through it, for his benefit.

"So you're saying it would be fair to let the rich Capitolian parents sponsor their own children?"

"It isn't about _fair_," he whined, "Think about all the money you're wasting! Plus, the parents can't use it on any other Capitolian children either! All they can do is spend it on those district swine, and we know they won't do that."

"I can think of a few exceptions," I sighed as I tossed it aside, "Besides, you have to remember that those 'swine' were the only people we could sponsor for centuries. The children of the Capitol will receive plenty of money from other residents they are not _related_ to, I can assure you Adminstan."

"I don't find anything you say 'reassuring' anymore."

His words rang through the office and I flinched. I stared at him icily, trying to send him some sort of warning. I would humor him because of his position, but defiance was not something to openly show in front of me. I was not only overstressed from the upcoming games, but also with the rest of Panem as a whole. Dealing with the rebels that were sprouting up everywhere in small pockets was tiring, to say the least. I didn't need any kind of enemy close to me now.

"Watch your words carefully, Svetlana."

"Why? Regardless of what I say, you're going to do what you want. Whether that be throwing our children into the Games or taking Victors secretly into custody, you'll do it. Maybe next you'll invite some people participating in the rebellion to a party?"

The pen in my hand snapped and I pressed a button on my desk.

"Please escort Mr. Svetlana out of my office. Our conversation is now over."

Before he could say anything, two Peacekeepers marched into the room. They grabbed him by either side. He laughed, saying,

"If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask."

"These rules are here to stay," I barked, "They are to put everyone in the arena on as even ground as possible. If you can't accept that, then that's just too bad."

Adminstan was pulled out of the room. The doors slammed ominously behind him. After a minute, my anger faded as well as the shaking. I pressed one more button and spoke into the receiver, "Lopunny, remove Rena Trewer from the list. Please add Lyra Svetlana in her place."

"Yes, Madame President."

After I sighed in frustration, the room was filled with silence. When would the people of this country learn that defying me only meant more pain and suffering?

* * *

_**Upper Capitol:**_

_Court Sterling (18) _**[Dnhost24] **is a teenage heart-throb in the Capitol. Young girls (and boys) flock to him with pictures in hand. He has lived in the spotlight for years now, modeling for several different magazines as well as making appearances on various entertainment networks. He appears to only care about the exciting things in life: parties, drugs, fashion, and the Hunger Games. However, underneath the glitz and glamour, this man is spinning one of the biggest charades in the Capitol… A charade that is always hanging on the edge of a knife. Will Court be able to bewitch the hearts of his fellow tributes, or will his own heart be the one to stop dead in its tracks?

_Lyra Svetlana (17) _**[GoldyFox] **is the wealthy daughter of the Treasurer of Panem. With her extravagant, frilly style and childish attitude, this girl doesn't appear to be a threat in the slightest. However, beneath the giggles and the ribbons lies a person with a psychopathic streak of selfishness and sadism. She's fearless, because she's bored, and ruthless, because everything eventually adds to her boredom. Will Lyra's selfishness and lack of empathy for anyone else be the key to her survival, or the death of her?

_**Central Capitol:**_

_Vair Laconte (18) _**[Aspect Of One] **is the successor to the Dark Duchess, a chain of prosperous restaurants in the Capitol. After years of learning the family business, schmoozing everyone around him, and proving himself, Vair couldn't be more ready to begin his life. However, the Hunger Games had another plan for him. Fed with a silver spoon his entire life, Vair is unprepared for the dangers he is soon to face. Will Vair be able to glide by on his guile and intellect, or will his paranoia and clouded judgment send him plummeting to his death?

_Moriah Vettore (18) _**[jakey121] **is the kind of girl who doesn't shy away from who she is. She has no qualms with saying what is truly on her mind and expressing how she feels. She embraces life and wishes to explore every aspect of it. People find her a bit odd because of her intellect that she chooses not to hide behind drugs and parties. Although always seen with a smile, there's an intensity to her that seems to wrangle everyone into overdramatic situations. Even though there is a kind heart in this Capitolian, she is oblivious to the true horrors of Panem. Will Moriah's connection with people lead to an unbreakable alliance, or will her heedless words create a frenzy of drama around her?

_**Lower Capitol:**_

_Flint Crypton (16) _**[Thorn5502] **is like a butterfly. He's happy and cheerful and fluidly moves from one friend to the next. He longs to experience all the ins and outs of life; choosing to become friends with people from every walk of it. His passion has always been in music and he recently became part of the Capitol's Symphonic Orchestra. Ever the optimist, he sees the Hunger Games as a way to further his popularity and possibly get his music more known. Like most of the Capitol, he treats them just like they are called: a game. Will Flint's happy-go-lucky attitude and determination help him through the first movement, or will the Hunger Games lead to one, final crescendo?

_Tatum Memphis (12) _**[Times have changed] **is a fragile looking child who is tiny in stature. In the Hunger Games, one image is perceived for twelve year olds: simpering, weak, sniveling, and useless. For better or worse, that's not this girl. At one point she used to be like other Capitolian girls who giggled and dreamed about big things, but life hardened her. After her father's mysterious disappearance and her mother and herself being forced into destitution, Tatum began to find easy work in the darker corners of the Capitol. After all, who would suspect a little girl to smuggle drugs or bash someone's knees in? Will Tatum's demure appearance and steeled heart sway the odds in her favor, or will the pressure of the Hunger Games crack this little girl's mentality?

_**District One:**_

_Zavij Kensington_ _(18) _**[PowerPlayer] **is a man surrounded by mystery. Originally from District Two, his mother became the Head Peacekeeper of this district only two years prior. What happened during his time growing up in District Two, including the nature of his scarred face, is not known by any. This mutilated face gives no signs of his secrets or how he feels about them. Will the actions of Zavij's give him the skills to become the next victor, or will his past come back to haunt him?

_Zara_ _(18) _**[isabella1234]** is an outcast in District One. No family, no money, and no beauty; she is seen as worthless by all. Every attempt to become a part of her district has failed, leaving only one option… The Hunger Games. This dedicated Career spent years not only preparing herself physically, but strategically, for the upcoming Games. Will Zara's true worth finally be seen by all, or will she discover that everyone was right when they said her existence was pointless?

_**District Two:**_

_Lloyd Verdinal Jr._ _(18) _**[Alphabetta] **is one of District Two's finest. His patriotism for his home is unrivaled, as well as his appreciation for the life he has been given. Not only is he a capable Career, but he comes from a wealthy, caring family who have taught him how to be a respectable, dependable young man. It is an honor for him to bring back the crown for his District, although few believed he would actually volunteer. Will Lloyd's approachable, likable air carry him through the games, or will he come to find out that not everyone can be won over with pleasant words and a smile?

_Kali Trevelle_ _[17] _**[xxxbookwormmockingjayxxx] **is the girl who has it all together. She comes from a well-off family who earned their status through hard work and taught their daughter to do the same. Her ambition and determination know no bounds, creating a strong-willed Career. Everyone believes she is volunteering for the money that comes with victory, but the true reason is not known. Will Kali be able to make her own mark in Panem, or will she forever be in the shadow of other's successes?

_**District Three:**_

_Copper La'sei (15) _**(DauntlessCatbug) **is desperate. He is frantic to escape his district; a place that is filled with dead ends and hopelessly dark alleys. The rebellion brewing is the only small flicker of light that he has left in his life… And he will do anything to turn that ember into a flame. He knows that since the rebellion is on the edge of bursting in his district (the weakest) that must mean it is at a pivotal point everywhere else. He wants to help push the balance in the rebels favor on national television. Will Copper's strong spirit and bravery bring a new light to many people's lives, or will his spark be crushed before it can even begin to ignite?

_Valerie Reine (14)_ **[InkblotsOnThePage]** could be considered insane… At least, she and her friends think so. Although raised by hard working parents, she would rather hang out with her rat-pack of crazies than think of the future… Unless it involves her Prince Charming. However, time suddenly runs out for this young dreamer when the Reaping arrives. Will Valerie be able to experience what love truly is, or will she perish alone in the arena?

_**District Four:**_

_Nimmo Flim_ _(18) _**[Littlytimmy223] **is untouchable. Not only was he born with good looks and charisma, but they could only be enhanced by his Capitolian brother-in-law. However, everyone in the District knows of the Flim family… and something is off about their only son. His intensely sweet words mixed with random outbursts of vulgarity and threats have put off many… including one young woman he was once in a relationship with. He eventually decides he is ready to share his intellect and views with the Capitol, as well as give them a good sport. Will Nimmo be able to use the Hunger Games as a pass to divulge in his darkest desires, or will this 'pass' turn out to be a one-way ticket to hell?

_Alexis Andromeda (17)_ **[grandvizier527]**, like many in District Four, didn't want this. She was content with her job, family, and friends. She had a good life and wouldn't have traded it for the world. She didn't need to be a part of the Games... and, yet, now she was. Instead of backing down, Alexis decides to silence her self-conscious and insecure nature and act like the Careers she has been surrounded by her entire life… At least for the time being. Will Alexis be able to stand strong as a Career, or will her anxieties cause her to crumble under the pressure?

_**District Five:**_

_Aster Merrin (17) _**[Acereader55]** is a serious worker. All he wants to do with his life is help the mentally sick and problem ridden people of District Five. Since a young age, he has been immersed in his family's psychiatric business. Fascinated by people's issues, way of thinking, and even body language; he became a quick study and soon was helping at every opportunity he could. Although his social life was lacking, he found true contentment between his best friend and his work. However, now that contentment is shattered by the Reapings and he might find himself becoming one of those troubled people he has always strived to help. Will Aster be able to use his observation skills and knowledge of people to further himself in the games, or will he find out that not everything can be solved with simple mind games?

_Maddison 'Maddi' Walker (16) _**[Wysperr]** is a blissful girl with a smile always plastered across her face. Unlike the logical technicians and serious citizens of District Five, she finds joy in making others smile and entertaining them. Instead of following in her mother's scientific footsteps, she pursued her grandfather's trade; becoming a magician. For the past decade she has learned the tricks of the trade, becoming good enough to perform on the streets and actually gather tips from wealthier residents. However, although a performer at heart, her ardent mind has taught her not only the slight of hand, but the language of bodies. Will Maddi be able to create an illusion the other tributes will never see through, or will she eventually run out of tricks up her sleeve?

_**District Six:**_

_Audrin Leveque (16) _**[J-Hope] **can be described in one word: embarrassing. Whether it is his clumsy movements or his airheaded ways, he tends to find a way to humiliate himself. Many see him as an ignorant fool who can't help but apologize for his ways, but there seems to be a hidden layer. Due to one family secret, Audrin has begun to show an irritated, distant side that secretly creates more hidden rage every day. Will this wall Audrin has created protect him from being manipulated, or will he push away any help that could lead him to survival?

_Kori Adaire (18)_ **[bobothebear]** is the root of many problems. Her laugh, her walk, and her voice are all full of charm… Yet there is something cold and hardened lying just beneath the surface. Her sense of right and wrong is incredibly twisted and she has no remorse for the chaos she causes. However, despite her faults and inner ugliness, she can twist her image to the point where she is whomever she wants _you_ to see. Her life has been filled with lies and other's secrets for years, and she has no problem continuing this pattern in the Hunger Games. Will Kori's callousness of others and lying tongue trick the competition, or will one misplaced lie cause others to turn on her?

_**District Seven:**_

_Brenton 'Brett' Lamotte (18) _**[LokiThisIsMadness]** is a man created by a careful web of social graces and filters. His family has always been well off and, because of this, has always taught him the proper social etiquette a respectable business man should have. However, underneath the layers of carefully worded grace lies a naïve, almost childish boy trying to be the person he is expected to become. All he wants is for everyone to find happiness and always feel cared for, including him. While he struggles to grasp who he truly is and the dark undertones that surround him, he is very keen on how others are feeling. Will Brett's natural empathy and intuition secure him a solid place in a strong alliance, or will his naivety and insecurities be used to against him?

_Athanasia 'Athan' Harvay_ _(16) _**[Enelya Arcamenal]** has been isolated from people most of her life. Her paranoia and sharp temper towards almost everyone has further quarantined her, leaving very few lasting relationships in her life. She's felt trapped by the looming trees and responsibilities, seeing them both as cages meant to keep her in. All she wants is freedom and secretly sees the rebels as the key to it. Will Athan survive long enough to taste freedom, or will she be put into her own personal cage forever: a coffin?

_**District Eight:**_

_Rowan Marova (16) _**[ToxicatedRose] **is an idealist. He lives in a world of dreams where magic, fairies, spirits, and angels exist. He believes in it all, growing up on the outskirts of District Eight with the Marova tribe. As a baby, he was kidnapped from his wealthy family and raised by this group of gypsies to survive on natural resources and by stealing from the rich. He hates greed, money, and capitalism; possessing his own moral code that he rigidly lives by. He expects other upstanding people to follow his virtues and grows angry when others don't adjust. Now reaped, Rowan believes that the spirits have a plan for him, even if he many not understand it yet. Will Rowan be able to use his skills and abstract thinking to further himself in the games, or will his moral rigidness and idealism blind him from doing what is necessary to survive?

_Amelia Labrador (13) _**[Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived]** has always wanted one thing… To be left alone. After her father's death three years prior, she was forced to work grueling hours in the textile factories. During these years of working, she had resigned herself to this new existence… And then the rebellion began. First, the rebels made life even harder for her and now the Capitol was forcing her into the Hunger Games. All she wants is to live her life uninterrupted, regardless of how lonely and harsh it is. Will Amelia be able to scrape by in the Games just like she has done in life, or will a tribute come along and end her short life permanently?

_**District Nine:**_

_Drayden Upshur_ _(18) _**[hollowman96] **is filled with regrets. He regrets what has happened in his past, he regrets how he has treated others, and he regrets that he abandoned the most important thing in his life: his family. After struggling with his inner demons for years, he knows there is only one way he can ever make amends and provide for his ex-girlfriend and daughter… He has to win the Hunger Games. However, he might just lose himself to the dark thoughts he has struggled so hard to ignore. Will Drayden be able to piece back together his broken family, or will his true colors show in the arena; further isolating him from those he loves?

_Rae Elismin_ _(16) _**[InfinityBook] **is no stranger to loss. To her, everyone close will always die and there is no sense in having anyone around anymore. Troublemaker by heart, she is constantly fighting with others and stealing things she could never have otherwise. Her social skills are below average, resulting in most conversations ending in either violence or a series of threats. This rage filled girl wants revenge on the world itself, and that doesn't change once she is reaped for the Hunger Games. Will Rae be able to use her lust for vengeance as a stepping stone to survival, or will her hunger for revenge leave her blind to the dangers of the arena?

_**District Ten:**_

_Alyx Parker (15) _**[SakuraDreamerz] **is a sensitive soul. Growing up in the calm fields of District Ten, he is surrounded by people who live carefree lives… And he wishes he was one of those individuals. As time has gone on, members of his family have disappeared one by one. Now with his mother on the brink of death, he knows that soon he will be completely alone in the world. The thought of that is too terrible to bear. In a last ditch effort, Alyx volunteers knowing this is the only thing he can do to save the last person left in his life. Will Alyx's good intentions and determination be enough to bring home the medicine his mother so desperately needs, or will he come to the realize that in order to save his loved one he must kill someone else's?

_Levi Corriente (15) _**[TheFaultOfStarlight] **can be described as a friendly girl. Polite and kind, she tends to make friends wherever she goes. Her entire life she has lived on her family's cattle ranch; something that has sheltered her from the true terrors of Panem. In her mind, her life has always been planned for her. She would inherit the ranch, marry happily, and raise a family (something quite common in District Ten). Now reaped, Levi is being thrown into an entirely new environment where she feels like a horse in a chicken coop. Will Levi be able to find true companionship that will further her place in the games, or will her trust be manipulated by the wrong people?

_**District Eleven:**_

_Wren Zyphos (17) _**[Pika and Olive's Adventures] **knows that Panem is a dog-eat-dog world. He knows that no one will give you any hand outs and that if you want something you just got to take it for yourself. He believes that people will take advantage of you and that it is best to just expect the worst out of everyone. Although small in stature, he has hardened muscles from spending long hours out in the fields of District Eleven. Wren is quite the powerhouse in mind, spirit, and body. However, even after all the hardships he's seen, he can't seem to help but have a soft spot for those who still truly believe in both the good in people and the world. Will Wren's cruel mentality be brutal enough to lug him through the games, or will someone unknowingly dig themselves into that tiny spot that is still soft in his heart?

_Barley White (17)_ **[Vaan Levy]** is a very large girl who resembles more of a man than a woman. Despite her size, she is a kind person who treats people with the utmost respect… Until you show yourself to be despicable. Although not the brightest, she is very strong from the hours upon hours of working in the fields with the men. Many are intimidated by her and tend to avoid her, although she doesn't mind. Will Barley's inner and outer strength outlast her competitor's, or will she find it takes more than resolve and brawns to win the Hunger Games?

_**District Twelve:**_

_Chard Lee (16) _**[Axe Smelling God] **was taught many things in his family: strength, obedience, war, and blood. Being the son of a Peacekeeper originally from a Career District is not an easy role to fill. Constantly being belittled and picked on by his father has left Chard believing everything he does is never quite good enough. When added on to the fact that the district despises his family because of how his father arrests and kills the Rebels, he doesn't quite know what else to do except follow in his father's footsteps. However, once reaped, he must make a choice. Will Chard use his militaristic background to his advantage and trample the weaker tributes, or will his selfless side win out and cause him to fight for the underdogs for once?

_Avery Walsh (17) _**[Larkae] **and her family are deep in the rebellion. They are dedicated members of the Hunters and will give anything for a free world. Whether it was moving contraband products for her mother or hunting for illegal meat and herbs with her father and brothers; she has spent her whole life in the Hunter's society. Although diplomatic and hardworking, she has a mischievous and brash side that tends to label her as a troublemaker. After all she has seen, though, she tries to embrace this side to help numb the pain of loss. The importance of life has lost meaning to her after all the people she has seen die due to both the Capitol and the Rebels. Will Avery be able to do what it takes to send a message to the Capitol, or will she be silenced and become just another pawn in their games?

_**District Thirteen:**_

_Benedict "Ben" Dowling_ _(15)_ **[Bucking Reg] **comes off as cocky and arrogant, especially to his fellow peers. One to always follow the crowd; he has fallen in with a group of belligerents who demean others at every chance they get. However, once you get him alone, he becomes extremely vulnerable and loses every ounce of courage. Although strong from training and working, he still isn't a Career and is fed up with ganging up on the weak. Will Ben find his true morals and standing in the Hunger Games, or will he realize the arena is not the place to worry about one's virtue?

_Noemi Bischoff (16) _**[Nightlock Stained Lips]** is a soft-spoken and mild mannered citizen. She tends to be very light-hearted, although she has a no-nonsense attitude towards things of a serious nature. Steady and gentle, she detests bloodshed and wants to save lives; although she will not be a doormat for others in the process. Spending just as much time in the medical facility with her mother as she did in training, Noemi has an array of knowledge and skills that other tributes do not have. Will Noemi's level head keep her from death, or will one slash of a sword send it flying?

* * *

**And these are our lovely tributes! Big thanks to all of the creators, as well as submitters. I hope even though your tribute didn't make it in that you will continue to read and enjoy this story. This isn't to make me sound great or be a braggart, but I received nearly two hundred individual tributes. When you only have thirty-two spots open it makes the competition insanely tough. As much as it disappointed me to say no to people, I had to put on my tough glasses and analyze the submissions until I wanted to chuck my computer out a window. There were spots that literally came down to one **_**single **_**detail difference that made one character win out over another. **

**That being said, I have a question that I desperately need every one of you to answer (whether that be in a review, on a poll, or both). Since I have thirty-two tributes, I'm thinking about changing up how I do the pre-games; mainly the Reapings. Here are the options, and the majority will win out.**

* * *

**Old-fashioned: Every District/Capitol gets a Reaping chapter (I will do this if this is what my audience wants).**

**Cut it in half: Only half the Districts/Capitol get Reapings chapters**

**New structure: I start out with some pre-reaping chapters. A handful of characters will get their POV a day or so before the reaping and you get to see their everyday life/how they interact with their loved ones. After that, a handful of tributes will get a reaping chapter. Then train ride and so on.**

* * *

**No matter what type I do, every tribute will get at least one point of view before the games start, as well as being featured in others point of views. My goal this pre games is that when we enter the arena, you as the reader feel like you know each tribute distinctly like I do. Of course, you won't know **_**everything**_** but that's the fun part about the arena. The secrets that are unveiled ;D**

**Anyways, I am so excited to get this story underway. I'll see you next chapter.**

**Europa**


	4. Upper Capitol: Pre-Games: Loose Ends

**Pre-Games: Loose Ends**

**Upper Capitol:**

**Lyra Svetlana's POV:**

I lay across my silky bed as the clock ticked aimlessly in the background. In my hands I had a soft bear. His arms were irresistibly smooth as my hands moved his up and down. His flexible legs bounced in the air to the rhythm of the timepiece. His eyes were glossy amber beads and his smile was permanently stitched onto his velveteen face. He was a small companion that I knew many children would find comfort in.

After a minute of jovial dancing, I groaned and slammed my arms back onto my bed. The sun streamed in through the window, dancing off the many mirrors that lined my bedroom. I sat up and began to rub the sheer lace that covered my nightgown. It was accented with a deep blue ribbon. Soon I jumped off the bed, bear in hand, and began to walk around the room. It was so plush and charming. My new bedding had a canopy of beautiful cerulean fabric that blew like sails whenever I had the window open. Flowers lined the room. They were all violets, my current favorite. I picked one from a vase and twirled it in between my fingers.

Perhaps these _weren't_ my favorite. In fact, I had always liked lilies.

Yes, lilies were my favorite flower. I would have to get rid of all these insubstantial violets.

Right on time, a soft knock echoed through my bedroom. It creaked open and Maurice poked his wrinkled face through the gap.

"Miss? Are you up?"

"Of course I am, Maurice," I sighed as I stamped the violet under my heel. I held the bear in front of me and began to rock it up and down, much like one would do to a child.

"Is my precious Lyra enjoying this beautiful day?" he asked as he stepped fully into the room.

"No, not in the slightest," I whined as I glared at the bear. Suddenly, I repositioned one hand around its delicate throat. With one swift motion, I tore its head from its body and tossed it across the room. I pulled out all the stuffing and squeezed the cottony mesh between my fingers.

"I don't want this stupid bear. I don't like it anymore."

I placed the stuffing into a nearby trash bin before setting the bear's lush remains on my vanity.

"Shall I buy you a new bear, or possibly a new toy?" Maurice asked as he retrieved the discarded head.

I glanced down at my new nightgown and began to giggle softly. Soon, my merriment erupted into a gale of laughter as I threw my head back. Strands of my turquoise hair fell across my shoulders and cascaded down my back. I spun around and sprinted to the other side of the room.

As I passed Maurice, he questioned, "Miss Lyra?"

I flung open my sky blue armoire and began to rifle through my dresses.

"You know what? There is something that I want."

I pulled out a sugary pink dress that I hadn't worn yet and hung it from the door. I remembered buying it quite some time ago, but never got around to actually wearing it. By the time it was tailored to my liking, pink wasn't my favorite color anymore. I suddenly had a joyous feeling that it was returning with a vengeance.

"Tell me. What is it then?"

I tore my lacy nightgown off my body and effortlessly slipped into the puffy dress. I stuck several pins into my hair, fixing the strands that had fallen out in the night. Once my hair was in a perfectly spiraled and curled cone, I pressed several jewels across my pink lids.

"A new dress, silly Maurice," I giggled as my hands skirted across the glittering swirls lining my face, "I want to look _perfect_ for the Reaping tomorrow. I might end up on national television you know."

"Of course. Would you like me to pull up the virtual catalog? Once you make your choice, I will retrieve it immediately."

"But today is such a beautiful day," I reminded him, "I want to go shopping with you this time!"

"If that is what you wish than we shall do it," he agreed as he folded the discarded dress that had been previously pooled around my feet.

As I slipped into light ballet shoes and began to wrap the trimming around my legs, I asked, "There's nothing else I have to do today, right Maurice?"

"Your father wishes for you to join him for dinner tonight," he coughed slightly, "with Ingrain Lishband."

"Right, the singer," I spat with disdain, "I don't like her. She doesn't sound nearly as good as me."

"We can't all be born with your talents, Miss Lyra."

I smiled at his compliment as I tapped the toes of my shoes against the peach carpet. Maurice was my favorite butler. He was always so agreeable and thoughtful. I had several currently, but Maurice was the only one who had been around since before I could remember. Some left on their own volition; claiming I was inconsolable and a nuisance. The rest I got rid of simply because they bored me.

But never Maurice. He was always here to make my wishes come true.

"You're just saying that so I don't toss you out on the streets," I laughed as I sailed past him. Without even looking back to see if he was following, I raced out of my room and down the long hallway. Wherever I went, he would be one step behind me. I never needed any reassurances when it came to getting what I wanted.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" I asked as I stepped out of the dressing room.

Dash of Charm was busier than usual. Many girls were crowding the racks of clothes, dying to swipe the newest outfit. Just like me they were preparing for the Reaping. Since this was our first and only, no one was going to show up looking half done up. Imagine the horror of if you were reaped and were wearing a dress from several months prior. Oh, how embarrassed that girl would feel! Just the inkling of the thought sent shivers down my spine.

"I've never seen anything so pretty," he commented as the shimmering textile swayed around me.

"You know, I don't think I want to wear pink," I huffed as I began to unlace myself, "I think a lovely lilac ensemble would go with my hair quite nicely."

Maurice stood up to retrieve the piles of pink clothing. I knew he would take care of it and then return with an array of light purple outfits. As he departed, I changed back into my dress and walked around the area. The squeals and laughter of teenage girls filled the air. I walked by several different groups and each time a slight hush fell over them. Some of them, particularly the younger ones, were just in awe of me. Whether they knew it or not, they wanted to be me. Who wouldn't want to be one of the wealthiest children in all of Panem?

Others were frightened, and I knew they should be. If they had something I wanted, then I would take it from them. For example, my old teddy from this morning didn't used to be mine. It was some child's I saw in the park only a few days prior. I knew I could have bought a new one, and it would have been even higher quality… But there was some hidden fun in knowing you were taking something precious from someone else. I didn't _just_ want to have it. I wanted to make sure they _didn't_.

"What are you looking at?" I flippantly asked a girl who was looking at me for a little too long.

"N-nothing," she stammered as she turned around and fiddled with a blouse on a rack.

I stepped closer to her and her group of friends. They looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place them. Maybe I knew them from school when I occasionally attended, or possibly from one of my father's galas? Whichever it was, I suddenly took a great interest in these females.

"Which one are you thinking of getting?" I continued as I stepped in the middle of them. A girl to my left with viridian hair stumbled slightly as my shoulder jabbed into her.

The timid one followed my gaze to the two outfits that were hanging from her arm. One was an extravagant multicolored dress with an array of oranges, purples, and greens. It shined like polished metal, but the fabric was so light it felt like it was airless. The other was a yellow blouse that glimmered like topaz. A brown, leather skirt was next to her with matching boots.

"I don't know," she eased; suddenly relieved to be talking about something she knew plenty about, "Both are so nice. The dress is much more spirited, but refined. Yet, I feel like this blouse matched with this leather would really make me stand out; especially since most of the girls are going to be wearing dresses."

"If you maybe added some golden lining, possibly even bronze ribbons, this dress would be to _die_ for," I commented as I held it up.

"You really think so, Lyra?" she smiled as she began to set the blouse down.

"Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't!" I cheered as I handed it back, "In fact, why don't I come buy it with you! Afterward, we can take it to Dressel's Tailors and find some cute ribbons and trimming!"

"Okay!" she beamed.

The other girls began to chatter normally once again. They all seemed suddenly at ease with me; as if my fashion tips proved I wasn't a threat. However, the green haired girl still seemed wary as she kept eyeing me suspiciously.

Soon, Maurice joined us but I waved him away. I didn't want any of those lilac dresses anymore. I had moved on to bigger and better things.

Once the remaining girls had chosen their outfits and accessories, we all flew towards the cashier. Each girl swiped their daddy's credit card and I couldn't help but giggle. Boy, would their eyes light up when they saw how many figures I had convinced their daughters to spend. For me, it would be like casting a single coin into a giant fountain. For them, they might has well have thrown away a large banquet filled with citrus teacakes.

We all dashed out of the scented store and out into the main outdoor pavilion. This expensive shopping center was set smack dab in the middle of the Capitol. Fountains spritzing colored water lined the sleek bricks. Each potted plant was strongly blooming in full force through the use of harsh chemicals and formulas. Even if it did rain, a golden cover would appear instantaneously. It would surround us in a golden hue and make everything seem even more perfect.

It was hilarious how much of our beauty was forced in this city.

"Lyra, I actually don't think I can afford to go to Dressel's" the girl who's name I couldn't be bothered to remember mentioned, "Not after you convinced to buy these _totally_ cute matching bronze heels. I think I'm either going to have to go to a less expensive tailor or just leave it how it is."

"It's ok, I'm going to be paying for the services," I beamed as I flicked my hand through a stream of orange water.

"R-really?" she asked in gratitude and shock.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my dress after all."

With that statement, all small talk ceased to exist. I spun around, puzzled, to see all of the girls staring at me.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, suddenly defensive and edgy.

"I want that dress so it's mine now," I explained slowly; treating her like a moron for not understanding.

"If you wanted it in the store, you could have said something," she hissed, "But I spent all of _my_ Reaping money on it. It's mine."

"I didn't want it then," I sighed, "But I want it now so give it to me."

All of them glared at me in astonishment as I stood confidently in front of them. Without heels, all of them were at least a head taller than me, but I held my ground. Nothing about this situation could intimidate me.

"N-no," she stuttered.

My smile faltered slightly as I began to glare back at them for the first time. I hated that word. _No. _It was such a short, disgusting word. It always sounded so harsh and rude. There was absolutely nothing adorable about it.

"It would be a shame if your family's financial accounts suddenly became empty. With all that's going on, I doubt my daddy, the Treasurer of Panem, would be able to get around to resolving that issue for some time. It would take weeks, maybe even months."

The tension from our little game filled the air. I found it odd how serious they were taking everything.

"Can you at least pay me back the money I spent," she faltered as she pulled it out of the bag. She eyed it sadly as she almost cradled it in her arms. It looked like she might cry and the thought made me giggle.

"Of course not, silly. You spent the money on it, not me," I tittered.

I snapped my fingers once and Maurice was suddenly by my side. I pointed at the dress and he walked towards her. She held it out carefully as Maurice wrapped it around his arms. I smiled wide as I spun around and began to make my way towards Dressel's Tailors.

Within seconds, her now meek voice called out, "Lyra, do you want the matching shoes too?"

I looked back over my shoulder and yelled, "No, I have much prettier ones at home."

My remark seemed to sting because almost all of the girls physically recoiled. The only one who held her ground was the green haired girl as she whispered,

"I knew she would pull something like this. She always does."

Ignoring her comment because of her inferiority, I sang, "It was fun shopping with you girls! Tootles!"

I flicked my wrist once in a half-hearted way as I continued on my shopping trip. Maurice and I passed by more people and the cycle continued. Some stared at me with wonder while others seemed afraid. I couldn't help but hum with happiness because of the previous events. I had won the contest, like usual. It was always so fun winning my little games.

"On to Dressel's, Maurice. I have some ribbons and ruffles in mind that will make my Reaping outfit the _best_ in the city!"

* * *

I poked at my food with boredom as Ingrain continued to blabber on and on about the next musical she was to be a part of. Apparently she had gotten the lead, which didn't surprise me. If you had enough money (or in her case _borrowed_ enough) you could get anywhere in the Capitol. I would have tried out, but I preferred singing opera rather than show tunes. Plus, after one performance, I would grow tired of the storyline and move onto something else. It would have been a colossal waste of my time.

"… And then Mr. Delacrox said that _I_ had the most _spot on_ voice he had heard in _years._ Can you believe that, Adminstan?"

"Yes, I believe that," he replied coolly, "But only because _I've_ been telling you that for years."

She laughed obnoxiously and slapped daddy's arm playfully. Everything about her voice was terribly annoying. Although we both had high-pitched voices, mine was much more like the tingle of bells… While hers reminded me of two knives being grated against each other.

"Speaking of things I can believe," Daddy continued as he turned to me, "Lyra, I saw the dress you picked out for tomorrow. Nothing else could have been prettier."

Ingrain's smile immediately left and she crossed her arms. Now that the conversation wasn't about her, she was perfectly fine reverting back to her sullen, unhappy self.

"Thanks Daddy! I wanted to look my best for the cameras," I smiled.

"Although you will look lovely if they do catch you, I'm hoping the cameras won't be seeing much of you. They should be paying attention to the two who are reaped and that certainly won't be you."

"It wouldn't be that horrible," I shrugged as Ingrain finished the last bite of her cake, "After all, it would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. What other child from the Capitol would be able to say they got live, front row seats to the _actual_ Hunger Games!"

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled, humoring me. Although I was simply making a joke, I noticed there was some truth to my statement. Being a live spectator for the Hunger Games wouldn't be boring in the slightest. In fact, I wouldn't grow uninterested for weeks.

Ingrain coughed lightly as she spoke, "Anywho, as I was saying-"

"Actually, I believe your time for talking is up… Or, at least, your time in general is."

My father's words echoed through the large dining area. She smiled stupidly at both of us as she guffawed,

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You were supposed to have the money that you used for the down payment on your penthouse weeks ago. Then we have the cash you spent on different outfits-"

"Those were for auditions-"

"And, finally, the obscene amount of money you've spent on landing your previous two gigs. It isn't very intelligent to spend more money on a job than you are going to make from it."

"I like to think of it as an investment," she replied inanely and I rolled my eyes.

"That's how I liked to think of you, but now you're a liability. I'm afraid that means I have to cut you off."

Ingrain coughed again as she looked at us incredulously, "You can't do that! I'm _famous _now."

"You're not famous," I snapped, "_I'm _famous. You're just a two-bit starlet that simmers out just as quickly she flares up."

"That's… Ahem… That's simply…. _Ahem_… not _true_."

Instead of replying, we both just watched her as she began to cough uncontrollably. Her breathing suddenly became very shallow and her face was a deep shade of red. She tried to stand up and away from the table, but stupidly fell back against it. As everything clattered, I giggled and watched her flail about helplessly. After several minutes of gasping and inaudible pleading, she collapsed onto the table, dead.

With her final movement, my laughter became uncontrollable. My high-pitched cackles bounced off the walls as I laughed at how idiotic her corpse looked.

"Did you use cyanide or arsenic?" I asked in between chortles as my father finished his meal.

"Seeing how dessert was almond cake, you should be able to assume I chose to use cyanide this time."

"Of course, how daft of me," I choked out as I wiped a single tear from my eye.

I always loved it when Daddy invited me to these private dinners. My favorite part was always our little game of guessing which poison he used to kill his latest loose end. Sometimes, if I asked on a good day, he even let me lace the food with the poison of my choosing. Daddy was always so good to me.

"Now that the fun is over, may I be excused? I think I should get some beauty sleep before the Reaping tomorrow."

I stood up and closed the distance between us. I placed a light kiss on the top of his head as he replied, "Yes, darling. Rest is very important for someone of your age."

I gave him my biggest smile and made my way out of the dining room. Although I knew once I reached my room I would be bored to the high heavens until sleep engulfed me, I found myself not caring. Today had been a wonderful day, just like Maurice had said. Now the games were just on the next horizon and the anticipation made my very bones quiver.

Tomorrow promised to be even _more_ entertaining than today.

* * *

**Court Sterling's POV:**

"I am so excited Memory Summit, Victor of the 222nd Hunger Games, recovered just in time to mentor this year's upcoming tributes!" Priscilla rang as the screen behind us cut to a scene of Memory returning home to District Five.

I watched the clip shrewdly, but kept my expression agreeable and light. Her usually fiery red hair was dulled and lifeless now, as well as extremely long and tangled. Her skin seemed almost translucent in the sun and her entire body seemed sunken in. Every bone poked out awkwardly. It looked like if you tapped her with the pad of your finger she would shatter into pieces. The only reminiscent thing of the old Memory was her stance. Even though she shuffled about, she still stood tall and confident… _Defiant_, even.

"I think everyone is excited," I replied in my stage voice as I smoothed back my silver hair, "We only want what is best for our victors."

"Agreed," Priscilla nodded as she repeatedly banged her foot behind the metallic desk, "But we all know what everyone is truly excited for, right Court? The first, and last, Capitol Reapings tomorrow!"

Prerecorded applause bounced around the studio. I glanced at our live audience, much smaller than usual, to see most didn't share the same enthusiasm. Although several teenage girls clapped wildly, most seemed jaded by the mention of them. The majority of the citizens weren't as happy as the people in the entertainment industry made it out to be, me included. I didn't think it was right to pool _us_ in with the scum of the districts. It was degrading.

"It will be a moment for the history books," I agreed fervently.

"Say Court," she smiled mischievously, "You're still technically eligible for the Reapings, right? Are you maybe going to surprise us and volunteer for a slot in this year's games?"

I laughed at her joke, along with the fake audience, and replied, "As much as I would love to give everyone a show to never forget, you know I could never leave the wonderful city of the Capitol for even a second. Plus, who else would help you cover the Chariot Rides this year?"

"We could scrounge someone up," she snickered.

"No one could fill these one-of-a-kind shoes," I laughed as I placed my metallic boots on the desk, "You're stuck with me, Pris."

"Not for tonight, I'm afraid," she closed, "Tune back tomorrow evening to see our own personal recap of the Reapings. Spoilers, Court and I will be discussing which tribute we would choose to have a little _soirée_ with, if you catch my lingo."

The shows anthem played out before someone yelled out cut. As if jumping into a different universe, everything changed. Priscilla slumped back into her chair and furiously rapped her fingers across the desk. The camera men began chatting and workers poured over the set; changing the scenery for the next show that was to air. The audience began to filter out. Usually they stayed hoping to get one of our attentions, but tonight everyone was ready to leave. Whether it was to go home and get a good night's rest or attend one of the extravagant parties that was being thrown; it didn't matter. Celebrities' affections weren't as important as spending your time wisely… Especially when it could be your last chance to do something you love.

"Did you really have to keep smoothing your hair back?" Priscilla complained, "It makes you look like a cocky bastard."

"Oh yes and bringing up the fact that I could be reaped on live television really does wonders for our image," I groaned as I grabbed her wrist to stop her from tapping.

"So does putting your 'one-of-a-kind' shoes on the desk."

"Don't be jealous that some of us can actually land modeling deals and sponsorships, Pris. Just because no one in the Capitol wants to see your mug spread across magazines doesn't mean you should be so disdainful towards the ones they do."

"I hate you," she spat as she stood up.

"I despise you," I grunted as I joined her.

We glared at each other for almost a minute before she hissed, "My dressing room, five minutes. I have a party to go to and I swear on the Capitol if you tear my blouse there will be hell to pay."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to see you without it on anyways," I bit back.

She huffed furiously and stomped away. As much as I disliked her I needed to get my frustration and aggression out somehow.

What better way to do that than quick and easy hate sex?

* * *

As I pushed open the doors to our manor, I swiftly began to change out of my gaudy suit. I marched across the foyer, tie already off and shirt unbuttoned halfway. Before I could reach the staircase, I heard my mother call out,

"Court?"

I stopped at the banister, looking at the clock. I was due at the party soon and was already running behind schedule. As much as I loved my mother, I just didn't have the _time_ right now. It felt like everything was closing in on me; taunting me to hurry and tie up any loose ends. In less than a day, I might not have the luxury to do that anymore.

However, after she called out again I relented and backtracked to the day room. My mother was sitting in her favorite chair by the window gazing out at the city. She had a light shawl wrapped around her and she was stroking one of the nearby plants. From the pictures I've seen, my mother had always been a natural beauty. Growing up, her family never had the money to pay for the extensive surgeries many receive to even look half as presentable as she was. Thankfully, I inherited her superb gene pool. I had her tan skin, white teeth, and flawless bone structure. It was her genes that got my foot in the door to stardom.

Her genes and my late father's money.

"I'm just dropping in," I smiled amiably, "I promised some friends I would attend their 'going away' party."

She looked back at me and nodded. I truly did love my mother. She only had me and, in truth, I only had her. Yes, I was surrounded by friends and fans all the time but they didn't mean anything. The fans wanted my love and the friends wanted my money or fame. It was this give and take that left little to no substance in any of my other relationships. My mother was the only one I could truly count on to sincerely love me and be honest with me. She had done everything in her power to give me what I wanted out of life.

"Promise me you won't be too late," she ordered, "You have a big day tomorrow. I don't want you missing out on anything important from lack of sleep."

"I won't be. I'm just going to drop in and take care of some things. No drugs or drinks tonight."

She laughed at our inside code phrase. Like most parents, she knew you couldn't stop us from going out and partying… Mostly because the parents usually did it as well. That being said, if I was going out and getting trashed I would leave a note saying 'Drugs and drinks tonight are on me'. She would read it, leave some lights on, and not stay up waiting for me. If I left a note saying 'No drugs or drinks tonight', she would usually stay up and try to engage me in a conversation about my busy day.

"Good. You don't need those to have a fun time anyways."

I nodded and replied, "You're right, like always. Love you, mom."

As I left she called out once more, "You seem tense. Is everything all right?"

I knew her perceptive eye would catch my rigid frame and I sighed audibly. I pushed away the one thing that was truly bothering me and mentioned the smaller annoyance,

"I'm just nervous about the Reaping tomorrow, that's all."

"Don't be. The odds of anything happening to you are so miniscule."

I nodded in agreement as I turned the corner and left her sight. As I marched up the stairs, I tore at the buttons on my shirt furiously. I had worked so hard to get where I was today. I had spent years getting my name to actually mean something in the Capitol. Now, in the span of hours, two things were threatening the very foundation of my livelihood.

And the infuriating thing was that I could only control one of them.

* * *

"Court! You made it," Clio slurred as she hugged me from behind.

I laughed over the room rattling music as I yelled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

In a way, I was telling the truth. Whenever Clio was at a party, it was guaranteed that you would have the best trip of your life. To this day even I had no clue where she got her mind blowing drugs. It was a secret she held near and dear to her.

"I got a surprise for you," she shimmied as she wagged a multicolored bag in front of my face.

"Not tonight, babe," I laughed as I pushed it away, "I have something I need to take care of."

She pouted shamelessly as her reptilian scaled lips puffed outwards, "That's right! Me!"

"Another night," I affirmed as I lightly pushed her away.

She flipped her sweaty bangs away from her face and shrugged. Soon, she had disappeared in the sea of bodies and I was alone once again. I personally preferred more refined parties than these types, but tonight I needed the discrepancy. I wanted to make sure that when I slipped away no one would recognize me.

I waded through the tide of sweat and heat, bee lining for the darkened doorframe. I had to meet him tonight, right around now. I couldn't afford to miss this.

I eventually slipped out of the room and into the cool, dim hallway. I passed by people having sex against walls and vomiting on the floor. They had no grasp of reality in these moments. All they could feel was the person up against them or the sweet sensation pulsing through their veins. It was poetic, in a way… Even if it did make my stomach turn.

I finally found the exit and slipped out. The alleyway was cool from the night sky. The only light was a flashing neon sign advertising a brand of beer. The alternating pink and blue cast eerie shadows around me. I walked several feet, found a nook in the wall, and waited. I counted the seconds to the drumming beat of the music pounding inside. The seconds turned into minutes and soon an hour had passed by.

Finally, a movement caught my eye.

"Court Sterling," the figure grinned.

A man, most likely in his early twenties, stepped out of the shadows. His hair was a striking golden color and his face was perfectly angular. He looked at me as if he was seeing a best buddy of his that he hadn't seen in years.

"I didn't think you would show up, seeing how popular you are and all. You must be pretty busy."

I nodded casually at his statement as he pressed his hands into his pockets. He didn't seem to know what to say, and I had nothing particular to say in return.

"I told the others you were one of us," he beamed, "but they never believed me."

"But you didn't tell them about coming to meet me," I snapped, suddenly afraid and frantic at the same time.

"No, of course not," he backtracked, "You said to keep it between us until now and I did; just like I promised. Relax."

I sighed; relieved to know the secret was still a secret.

This was all thanks to my late father. Growing up I never knew the guy. All I knew was that he was some big shot official who got my mother pregnant. Instead of taking responsibility, he disappeared out of both of our lives. The only good thing he did was leaving us was an outrageous amount of money. It was enough to move us into the pristine, perfect part of the Capitol as well as hide our past. All anyone knew about us was that there was a pretty girl who had a pretty son. My mother and I both told them that he died at a young age and, for me, that was the truth. The second that man stepped out of our lives was the second he died.

However, he had to rear his ugly head when he _actually_ died. On his death bed, he apparently wrote a letter to me… and to all of his other illegitimate children. The reason he never took responsibility for my mother and me was because he had no accountability. My mother was just one girl in a string of many that he knocked up and left. We were nothing special.

At least, not until his death. By the time he died, I already had my name out in the Capitol. I was modeling for magazines, appearing on posters, and even beginning to make guest appearances on some lower end television networks. The success and limelight I worked so hard to get was finally shining on me and that _man_ had to try and take it from me. If people knew about this scandal, there went everything. Not only would I be put into this group of lower end, fruitless rift raft mistakes, but they would leach off of my success. Your name, your family, and your money meant everything in this city. Some people were content in being lost in the ocean of happy little pills and parties, but I never wanted to be one of them.

And I wasn't going to let any of these parasites take me down to their level.

"You're the seventh one," I commented as I stepped away from the wall.

"The… the seventh _what_?" he asked.

"The first three were reporters. They wanted the big scoop on where I came from since, apparently, everyone was dying to know. They figured out that my father hadn't died years ago from some heart attack. Somehow, they knew I was part of this big scandal."

The lights flickered to pink and the man's face looked completely bewildered. I suddenly felt slightly guilty, realizing how naïve he really was.

"After that, the next three were my… I guess _our_ half-siblings. One girl wanted instant fame, one boy wanted money, and the last one tried to blackmail me for both. You're the first one who just wanted to meet me. I don't know why, but it's kind of refreshing."

I could see the gears in his mind turning. He was piecing the information together: questions about my past suddenly disappearing, several of his siblings approaching me, and then later winding up dead. No one else believed I was related to them not necessarily because they were ignorant, but because they wanted to survive. If they didn't acknowledge it they weren't a threat.

"Look, man," he laughed unsteadily, "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe I should just go."

He tried to brush past me but I slammed my arm into the brick wall. He ran into the stiff arm and stumbled back slightly.

"Sadly, you _do_ know what I'm talking about and that's our problem. You seem like a nice guy, but you're a liability now. I don't do liabilities in my life. Sorry someone didn't try to discreetly give you the heads up."

He backed up, suddenly terrified. Before he could make any sudden movements, I reached into my pants and pulled out a silver object. All it took was two flexes of a small group of muscles. Bang, bang. Just like that, his body hit the ground lifeless. I sighed, pushed back my hair, and put the gun back in my waist band.

"You should have left this alone," I whispered as I walked past his corpse, "I don't need family… Especially freeloaders."

When they found him in the morning, no investigation would occur. It would be the day of the Reaping and there would be no time for that. They would just haul his carcass away and save it for later. By the time they did look into it, everything would be too late. They would have no idea who was here this evening. They would certainly never imagine that Court Sterling would have been in a dingy alley meeting some no-name loser. No, just like the others, they would never figure it out.

My secret was safe again.

I stepped back into the party and found my way to the life of it. Forgetting my conversation with my mother, I decided tonight I was going to break my promise. After several minutes of searching, I found Clio in the corner piled on top of several pillows. She was swaying hopelessly offbeat to the music. When she saw me, she practically toppled off her pillow tower.

"Court, I missed you," she purred as she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I missed you too," I lied as I threw both of us onto the pile of cushions, "Now, where are those drugs?"

"I thought you said no? That you had something to take care of?"

"And I did," I smiled, "Now I just want to lose myself. Just a little bit… At least until the morning."

"Stellar," she sang as she pulled out the same baggie of bliss.

As she began to unwrap it, I stretched back into the comfortable velvet. I let the heat and music surround me, willing myself to become one with it. Although I worked hard for my name, the appeal of leaving it behind was at full force tonight. After everything, I could afford to be just another lost soul in the Capitol. Just for tonight I was going to be a nameless, drugged up party boy.

Then tomorrow I would go back to being everyone's idol.

* * *

**And now we begin! These were quite the tributes to start out with, but I'm glad we did. Writing them both for the first time was really a blast. I haven't had this much exploratory fun in a very long time. **

**Anyways, I would like to thank you all for your feedback on how these Reapings should go and I've made a decision. Many of you wanted to go with the new format, but there were also many who made some good points for the old-fashioned way. So, after a PM from a certain someone, I made up my mind. They told me this is my last SYOT and that I shouldn't rush into the games. I should take my time and really enjoy this last round.**

**I agree with them, and I've decided to combine them! In case you weren't aware, I've always been very OCD about my reapings. They always go in the correct numerical order, and usually my days in the arena do as well. I like order. I wish I would have discovered this sooner, but there is a pattern I can do. Without further ado, here is how the reaping chapters for this SYOT are going to go.**

* * *

**UC: Pre-Games**

**CC: Reapings**

**LC: Goodbyes**

**D1: Pre-Games**

**D2: Reapings**

**D3: Goodbyes**

**D4: Pre-Games**

**D5: Reapings**

**D6: Reapings**

**D7: Goodbyes**

**D8: Pre-Games**

**D9: Reapings**

**D10: Goodbyes**

**D11: Pre-Games**

**D12: Reapings**

**D13: Goodbyes**

* * *

**In case you couldn't tell, there is an exact pattern to it! Even the two reapings in a row are literally smack dab in the middle! This is literally an OCD wet dream for me. Anyways, I believe this format will keep everything fresh for both you and me. Instead of reading reaping after reaping, you get something new (almost) every chapter. It still has order to it, but it changes things up and will break up the monotony of the usual 12-13 Reapings in a row, while still giving every character their time in the spotlight! **

**And, some of you may be thinking, that's a lot of goodbyes. At least, I did, but when I did the math it is actually smaller in total than the usual way. Also, I'll probably extend them a little bit. Maybe start from when they are called instead of starting in the room? Maybe do both. We'll see. **

**One last thing (if you've stuck this far) is that I will try to give every tribute the same amount of screen time. The length of these chapters will vary because, frankly, this is my first time too. Some characters are going to come very natural to me (like both of these) and their segments may end up longer than some. It doesn't mean anything except there was more to say/more that could happen in that section. **

**Whew, glad I got all of that out of the way. I'm so, so thrilled to be starting this story and it would mean so much to me if you would drop off a nice review.**

**Until next time,**

**Europa**


	5. Central Capitol: Reaping: Mirrors

**Reapings: Mirrors**

**Central Capitol:**

**Moriah Vettore's POV:**

"I'm not sure about this," I pouted as I held up the dress I had picked out several days prior.

I was beginning to regret not tagging along with my friends on their shopping trip the day before. The dress I currently was holding was beautiful. It was a steely grey dress accented with sheer lace. I had worn it on several occasions in the past month and every time I received numerous compliments on it. However, now the dress seemed old and tattered in comparison to my best friends' new outfits.

"You're going to look cute, as always," Tanaya encouraged as she applied some light powder to her face.

"I know, but what if someone remembers it from Francesca's birthday celebration several weeks ago? Do you think they'll ask why I'm wearing it?"

"If they do, you can just tell them it's because the dress is freaking adorable and we're allowed to wear an outfit more than once in our lifetime," Maloney groaned as she curled her eyelashes, "Stop being so overdramatic. We're going to go stand in a crowd of colorful children, not enter a beauty pageant."

"It's the _Reaping_," I mumbled as I began to change, "It's something no one here has ever attended."

"I'm just saying it will be over before you know it," she replied flippantly as she moved on to curling her bright green hair, "Plus, I am _so_ done talking about new dresses and outfits."

Tanaya and I both looked at each other in shock before I replied, "You? _You're_ the one done talking about clothes? That's impossible."

"Not after what I had to deal with yesterday," she grumbled.

I pushed Tanaya away from the vanity as I grappled for some mascara, "Spill. _Now_."

Never to need much encouragement, Maloney began to gush, "As you know I went shopping with several of the girls on the dance team, and guess who we ran into? The all-powerful, spoiled-rotten Lyra Svetlana."

Tanaya audibly gulped and even my ears perked up at the name. Although I barely knew the girl, I still heard _plenty_ about her. Wherever she went chaos seemed to follow. I never felt like she did things to purposefully ruin other people's lives. She just seemed oblivious to anything that wasn't about her.

"She literally walked up to us and acted all nice and shit. Seriously, by the end of our little trip even _I _began to think she actually liked us. Then, as soon as we left the store, she orders Sylvia to give her the dress that Sylvia _just_ bought. "

"No!" Tanaya and I gasped at the same time.

"Yes! And, you know what, Sylvia did… Only after she _oh-so-subtly_ reminded us who her '_Daddy'_ was and what _could_ happen to Sylvia's family's finances. "

"My Minola," I mumbled, "That's pretty ruthless for a dress."

"I know," Maloney yelled in frustration as she waved her hands, "But whatever. Let's stop talking about that psycho bitch."

I nodded, happy to move on to another subject. Soon, Tanaya (always the book nerd) began discussing with Maloney the importance of the math exam that was to take place after the games were over. As they argued, I decided I didn't want to deal with my flimsy, straw-like hair today. I grabbed the silvery threads and wrapped them into a tight bun. Once it was in place, I wore my signature pink headband. One gem covered flower stood out, drawing some of the attention away from my face. It wasn't that I was ugly or ashamed, but I hated people focusing on my face. I would rather they pay attention to the words coming out of my mouth than what color rouge I was wearing that day and if it went with my eye shadow.

And, honestly, it worked. My silvery grey hair blended in smoothly with my very pale complexion. My eyes were a normal hue of blue and my lips were naturally a soft pink. For the most part, I wore understated outfits and the only splash color was this headband. Since I wore it all time, there were only so many thoughts they could have towards it and, eventually, all they had to do was listen to exactly what I was saying.

It was so difficult properly communicating with people my own age.

"Seriously? The headband and bun? Couldn't you have done anything else with your hair?" Maloney groaned.

"Too much work," I explained as I spun around, "But both of you certainly look lovely."

"Thanks, I'd bang you too," Maloney replied.

"You would bang most breathing organisms," I reminded as I slipped into some comfortable footwear.

"Live life to the fullest, that's my motto. I know it's yours too," she nudged.

"I draw the line at being a slut," I joked.

"You wound me," she sighed overdramatically.

Soon all three of us were giggling over nothing; forgetting the seriousness of this day. We piled out of my bedroom and down the simple hallway. We had decided a week or so ago to have a little sleepover, just the three of us, the night before the Reaping. That way we could get started on moving all of our things over to my room and begin what we liked to call 'The Campout'. Every year we practically hibernated inside my bedroom as the Hunger Games went on around us. The television was always on and usually one of us was paying enough attention to alert the others if something vital was happening. Although I enjoyed the games, my favorite part was just spending such good quality time with my best friends. It brought our relationship back to the simple days where we acted silly and carefree instead of constantly discussing school, people, and drama. Not that I _didn't_ like talking about those things, but the break every year was always much needed and appreciated.

I smiled; remembering last year how happy Tanaya and I were when we found out Charlotte Fern had won. I always liked her. She seemed nice. Maloney wanted Cami Starkweather to win, but she was too cruel for my tastes.

"Are you girls ready?" my father asked as we stepped into the kitchen.

"We're all dolled up, Mr. Vettore," Maloney replied as Tanaya nodded in agreement.

I walked up to my father and looped my arm through his. Unlike other kids who seemed to constantly complain about their parents, I had always loved mine. My father was a kind, hard-working man who spent hours down at the shipping yard making sure all the supplies got to wherever they needed to go. Although I would be the first to agree he wasn't the brightest, he was always filled with this contagious happiness that made everyone smile.

"You look splendid," my mother agreed as she stole some food from my father's plate.

Unlike my father, she had always pushed me to pursue education. I didn't mind, though. I had always loved learning new things. Museums, libraries, and historic sites: these were all places I found myself spending hours in. When people asked me what I wanted to do with all the things I learned, I never had a clear answer to give them. The best response I could think of was always asking them what they intended to do with all the time they spent drinking and dancing. In a way, we were still so similar. Everyone was just trying to find something to do with their lives.

"Eat up, girls," Father said as he pushed several plates in front of us, "We need to be heading out pretty soon. Traffic is going to be horrible."

We all gave our thanks as we began to consume the food that was provided. Honestly we had gotten the most rotten luck when it came to our location for the Reaping. Our apartment was literally right on the border of where the President decided the Central and Lower Capitol would be separated. This meant we had to leave early and trek all the way to the center of the Capitol. Even with our early departure, we were _still_ going to be at the very tail end of the crowd. Tanaya was in the same boat and while Maloney's house was closer to the Reaping location her parents were away on business (like usual). The thought of being engulfed in a tidal wave of people without adult supervision terrified me to no end.

Actually, _many_ of my thoughts today were ending up freaking me out.

"Lighten up," Tanaya whispered; jolting me out of my own thoughts, "Where's Miss Sunshine?"

I blinked, realizing I had been staring intently at my food as if it was going to start spouting the answers of life.

"She's here," I smiled; mirroring back her expression, "I'm sorry; I must have just not gotten enough sleep last night."

"Understandably," Tanaya said slightly louder, "Since Maloney snores like a muttation with a head cold."

"I do _not_ snore," she bit back.

"Yes you do!" we all shouted, including my parents.

Suddenly, we were all laughing and joking again. The familiarity brought on an ease that silenced any negative thoughts going through my head. In just a few hours, we would be back here and joking around like always. Our lives weren't suddenly going to change just from attending one Reaping. In fact, I probably wouldn't even know the people who were reaped because most of my school resided in the Lower Capitol. This wasn't going to be any different from any other Reaping. The only new thing was that instead of watching it on a television we would be attending it live. With that thought in mind, my natural grin stayed on my face even as we grabbed our jackets and left my home. The only things in my mind were the joy and life I was constantly surrounded by.

* * *

"This is worse than waiting in line for Beauty Breeze's Annual Bra sale," Maloney groaned as she leaned against a light post.

"Only because you keep complaining about your feet every other minute," I pointed out as I hopped up and down to see how far away we were from registration.

"You would too if you were wearing heels this high," she quipped.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," I sighed.

Instead of bantering back, she plopped onto the cement next to Tanaya and wrenched her feet from her shoes. We had been walking, then standing, then walking, and then _waiting_ for hours now. There were only so many things you could talk about and so many games you could play before you were utterly bored out of your mind. At this point, I was dying to get my finger pricked just so we could get this over with.

"How do the children from the Districts do this _every_ year?" I questioned aloud.

"Because that's their job," Maloney sighed, "You know, just like how cows form up in a line and wait their turn as they go through the processing thingys? They're raised to do that."

I rolled my eyes; ignoring the fact that not only that's _not_ how meat processing plants work, but also the callousness of her statement. Maloney, like many people I've grown up with, tend to think of the people from the Districts as barbarians or animals. Since my parents both work in the shipping yards, I've seen they're not like that. They provide _so_ much for us. Without them, we wouldn't have anything. All we really produce within the Capitol is fine jewelry or expensive wine… And we can only do that because they provide the supplies. Idiots and animals can't do that. Still, I knew they weren't like us. They couldn't be… There was a reason why they were part of the Hunger Games every year and we weren't. We were different.

And yet, I still couldn't silence the tugging thought at the back of my mind that was telling me that now we _were_ part of the games…. At least for this year.

Eventually, we reached the table and I couldn't have been more relieved. Just as I thought, we were at the very back of the crowd. Only a handful of kids lingered behind us. Everyone else was already in their proper places and ready to go.

"Finger please," A small, pixie-like woman smiled as she held her hand out.

I placed the back of my hand on her palm as she grabbed for a small device.

"This is going to hurt a little," she pouted as she gave me a pained look.

The prick was sharp, but fast. Within seconds, the machine beeped and she handed me a small ball of cotton.

"Moriah Vettore, eighteen," she recited as she wrote something down, "Head to your left darling. Everything is labeled really efficiently."

"Thank you," I grinned as I walked to my left. I passed by a Peacekeeper who unhooked a velvet rope to let me pass. I stepped into the area and took in my surroundings. Before today this had been the very center of the Capitol. People were always running through here and it was the most chaotic part of this city. Now, rows upon rows of plush seats filled the space. Shimmering banners weaved through the air and floated among us. I could see countless citizens and parents staring down at us from the windows of shopping centers and business buildings alike. A grand stage had been set up around the large monument that had always marked the center of this city. Our city's symbol stood tall and proud as several people sat below a large screen waiting for the event to start.

Suddenly self-conscious, I began to walk down the lush carpet that was rolled between every section. The younger you were the closer to the front they placed you. Ignoring the eyes that watched me as I passed by them, I soon found the section for my age. I followed the lettered signs until a golden 'V' stood out before me. I noticed one empty seat near the center of the row and pardoned myself as I squeezed past people. I blushed from embarrassment as I almost tripped over one girl's expensive gown, but I eventually reached my seat. I plopped into it, letting out a sigh of relief from both the soothing feeling my feet felt as well as being out of the limelight. I was surprised they set up chairs, since I had never seen any of the children from the Districts have them. They were always standing in tight, disorganized looking crowds.

I glanced around, looking for either Tanaya or Maloney. Sadly, the one downside to this was that I couldn't choose to sit next to my best friends. It was going to be a pain to find them once this was over. I shrugged the annoyance off, though, knowing it would all work out.

After a few more minutes of tense muttering and subtle whispers, someone approached the podium. Two screens on either side of the stage lit up; giving us a close-up of the person speaking. Unlike the Districts, we didn't have any Mayors to start this event. The President obviously couldn't be at every one (or any of them), which left us other officials. I had no idea who was at the other Reapings that were happening in the Capitol, but the designated leader of ours was the Head Gamemaker, Lavender. She gazed out at the audience and had a content smirk on her face. She seemed to be at ease with everything that was happening, which brought comfort to the nervous crowd.

I had much respect for Lavender. She was an intelligent woman who worked her way to her position using her brains. Although the Capitol knew next to nothing about her past, it was obvious she wasn't born into this career like some were. She had to earn it. There was a time where I wanted to be a Gamemaker. To this day I still possibly wanted to have some sort of technical job in that field, just not hers.

"Welcome to the Central Capitol's very own Reaping," Lavender announced.

She raised her hands, as if anticipating us to clap, so we did. A polite applause broke out through the crowd as well as some half-hearted cheers. Once she milked all she could out of us, she smiled and continued,

"There isn't a whole lot for me to say. The President herself made it very clear why this is happening six months ago. To remind those who have forgotten and to establish some new guidelines, I present to you a broadcast straight from the leader of Panem herself. Please lend me your applause for President Raven."

Again, we applauded appropriately as the large screen in the center of the stage came to life. Seated in an ornate black chair in a stark white room was the President. She was dressed in a professional, black business suit. Her sleek dark hair was matted perfect against her skull and her dark eyes seemed to pierce the camera.

"Welcome, citizens of the Capitol, to the 227th Hunger Games. I would apologize that it had to come to this, but if I did that I would be indicating that I was guilty of something or that I did something wrong. What is happening now isn't of my doing. It is the doing of your fellow citizens who felt the need to rebel against us in violent and uncalled for ways. For centuries this government has given you the freedom to choose to live your lives in any way you please. And for centuries, you have chosen well… But recently some people chose wrong."

She paused, letting her words sink in. At the mention of the rebels, even my heart began to beat faster. I wasn't scared of them; I was angry. I knew, deep down, that the rebels had some point. Somewhere in their violent, rash aggression was a worthwhile statement to be heard… But this was their fault. I couldn't help but feel some hatred towards them for possibly endangering the lives of my ones loved and me. I knew that the people of the Capitol could be incredibly selfish, but the rebels were no different. They were acting solely for themselves, not even thinking about the destruction they were causing.

"That being said," she continued, "punishment must be served and it was decided that the Hunger Games had always been the best method to do it. It has been a fair, constant reminder to the Districts and, hopefully, this historic event will now be one to you. I hope that this is the last time it will ever come to this."

I found myself nodding with the audience, digesting her words and accepting them.

"Now to establish some new rules," she began.

I listened to her list, absorbing as much of it as I could. For the most part, she was just reinstating rules that had always been a part of the Hunger Games. She was making sure we remembered them now that two people in this crowd would be in them. However, several new ones stood out. You were not allowed to sponsor anyone directly related to you, either through marriage or blood. You were also not allowed to sponsor _anyone_ from the Capitol if someone you were closely associated with was reaped. There other smaller rules, such as you had to submit your sponsorship money as a family unit instead of an individual, but they didn't change anything major. She told us it was to keep the children of the Capitol from having any unfair advantages.

A few other new rules were the schedule of events happening prior to the games. Since we lived in the Capitol, the reaped tributes were to be whisked away to a Treatment Center immediately after their goodbyes and a private meeting with their mentor. While at the center, the tributes would be able to choose how to alter their appearance one last time. This was mostly for the benefit of those who had gaudy implants that would be troublesome or unfair in the games: such as talons, whiskers, and imbedded gems. After their treatment was done, they got to spend the night in the new wing of the Training Center and then prepare for the Chariot Rides the next day.

As for what happened after that, the President confirmed we would be told about any new changes at the appropriate time. However, new rules for the residents of the Capitol who weren't in the games were stated as well. We weren't allowed to approach the Training Center in any way or come into contact with any of the tributes from the Capitol. This was also a precaution to prevent any unfair advantages. Once the six kids from the Capitol were reaped, we were supposed to treat them like we would any normal tributes.

Logically, it made sense but that didn't stop my heart from aching slightly at the thought.

"And, without further ado," the President ended, "let the Reapings commence."

Applause filled the air as the screen faded away. In her place was a silver symbol of the Capitol with the word 'Central' written beneath it. Instead of Lavender approaching the stand once more, an overdressed man appeared out of the wings. I tried to place him, but nothing came to mind. His jawline was sleek and golden, appearing almost metallic. He was fairly short, but made up for it with his platform boots.

"Hello Central Capitol," he called out in an overenthusiastic stadium voice, "My name is Midos! Are we ready to pick out two people who get to experience an event no one else in this city will ever be able to?"

It dawned on me that, of course, we had an escort. As he continued to say pre-rehearsed lines, my eyes wandered to the two victors sitting nearby. I recognized one immediately because, although he was popular, he hadn't mentored in quite a long time. Invictus Bennett was one of the more prevalent victors from District Nine. He glared out at the audience and I couldn't help but notice how his muscles throbbed. Next to him was the always silent Talisa Filbert. Both were hardened people, but the tributes that came from District Nine tended to be as tough as steel.

"Shall we start with the ladies or the men?" he asked, as if we were going to call out our personal preference. When no one responded, he laughed it off saying, "How daft of me, of course ladies first."

He swirled his glowing hand through the air before plunging it into a glittering bowl. The entire bowl shimmered and gleamed as he raffled his hands through the small pieces of parchment. With a grand flourish, he pulled a single sparkling slip out of the bowl. He waved it through the air before slowly unrolling it.

"Moriah Vettore!"

_Shit_.

As my name floated through the air, my lungs felt like they collapsed. Instead of focusing on my own name, I could only hear that one word being repeated in my brain.

_Shit._

No one looked over at me because no one knew me. For half a second, I thought I could just sit here. I could look around, pretend I was trying to see who was chosen, and be someone else. Then I remembered that my seat was categorized to the letter of my name. I shakily stood up and looked to my right. I had to step over this row of people again.

_Shit._

I didn't mutter a single word as I bumped against them. Some looked at me with pity while others seemed uninterested. It hurt, for a second, knowing they didn't care it was me who was picked. Then the hurt went away when I realized I wouldn't have cared if it was them. I stumbled out into the main aisle way and looked to the stage. It was such a long walk, but Midos waved towards me excitedly. As if in a trance, I managed to put one foot in front of the other until I was sailing by the audience. I refused to look at them, knowing that every single expression I absorbed in would only hurt more.

I couldn't put a positive spin on what was happening.

_Shit._

I managed to step up the stage and reach Midos. He put his arm around my shoulder and it was then I realized I was shaking like a leaf.

"Do you have anything you would like to say?"

_Shit._

"That this is an honor," I recited as I recollected a foggy memory of a tribute once saying those exact words.

"Now that's a winning attitude," he beamed, "Give a round of applause for Miss Moriah!"

The clapping meant nothing to me, but I tried to raise my mouth in the attempt of a smile.

"On to the matching gentleman!"

This time I didn't pay any attention to Midos. For all I knew, he could have stripped naked and ran around the stage screaming. All I could do was stare off into the distance and will myself not to cry.

"Vair Laconte!"

The name immediately registered and I knew who he was. He was the successor to the popular chain of restaurants, the Dark Duchess. I had only been there a few times because of how expensive it was, but the food was some of the best in the city; especially their desserts.

After a few seconds, a single harsh laughter filled the air. My eyes unwillingly moved towards it to see the man reach the carpeted aisle. One last bitter chuckle rang out before he silently began to walk towards us. He stood out with his wild and unkempt multicolored hair. His hair was a spectrum of colors; ranging from red to violet. Dark blue spirals arched out from under his left eye while dangling silver earrings swept from side to side. His lithe build hopped up the stage and he appeared to be somewhat calm and collected. The only thing that gave away his anger was his different colored eyes. Both the fair violet and pale crimson irises showed a hidden resentment.

"Would you like to say anything?"

_Shit._

"Not particularly," he replied coolly with a soft chuckle.

Midos shrugged it off and grabbed both of our arms, "I present to you the two tributes from the Central Capitol, Vair Laconte and Moriah Vettore!"

The crowd clapped wildly, but this time I knew it wasn't because they were excited for us or the games. They were just happy it wasn't them. As the tangible relief flooded through the area, only one thought was running through my mind.

_Shit. I'm going to die._

* * *

**Vair Laconte's POV:**

The humidity clinging to the air was the first sense to assault me as I began to emerge from my peaceful slumber. I tried to kick the heavy blankets off of me, but I soon succumbed to the soft silk caressing my bare legs. My jerking movements stirred the light sleeper whose torso my arms currently encased. He breathed in deeply and his ribcage expanded underneath my cheek. I groaned in response as he chuckled,

"You woke me up first."

I mumbled a curse under my breath as I peeled my crusted eyelids open. The sun beat in through the wooden slates as dust danced through the morning air. I pulled myself even closer to Castiel, still attempting to ignore the heat that was driving me crazy.

"That was quite the spectacle last night," Castiel mentioned as he stretched.

"A party for the ages," I agreed, "I couldn't believe how packed it was."

"I was talking about _after_ the party," he teased as he placed his hand over mine, "There was this guy who looked _exactly_ like my boyfriend."

"Oh really?" I laughed, suddenly far more awake.

"Uh huh; total animal in the bedroom."

I looked up at his bright green eyes and began to shift myself until I was on top of him, "I suppose I'll just have to make you forget about him by reminding you how great your _actual_ boyfriend is."

He laughed as I began to ravish his neck, "Not now, Vair. Too hot."

"It's never too hot for morning sex," I argued as I continued down his chest.

"It is when we promised we would be at your parent's restaurant ready for the Reaping in the next hour."

I groaned; flopping off of him and rolling over. As he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed I whined, "You know I can be fast."

"I've been on your family's bad side for years. I think failing to bringing their precious son to a mandatory event that is punishable by law if missed will get me exiled from the Laconte clan."

I rolled my eyes as he stood up. I was supposed to be the responsible one in the relationship. As Cas scrounged around for clothing, I not-so-discreetly admired his form. Even after dating solidly for two years I never once got tired of looking at my boyfriend. We had actually met three years prior at a dingy, dirty party. It started off as raw passion and quick hookups. Soon the hookups turned into spending the night and, eventually, we ended up going on a date. We may have done everything backwards, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world. When I was with Cas we were like fire: uncontrollable and spontaneous. All pretenses of manners and laxness went flying out the window. All that mattered was that we were together both physically and emotionally.

"Don't worry. I won't let them get rid of you," I smiled as I stretched.

"How reassuring."

I sighed as I forced myself to get up as well. Cas was right. Being late in my family was comparable to murder. You were always on time. Being anything but punctual didn't exist. Another thing Cas was right about was that my family, namely my mother, would jump at any reason to attempt to cast him out of my life. She didn't approve of his crass nature or lack of ambitions. She hated the fact I spent more nights in his besmirched studio apartment than in our large penthouse. She saw this as a passionate fling that had been going on for far too long. What she couldn't seem to grasp was that we actually loved each other.

"You want the shower first?" he asked as he picked up a wrinkled shirt from the floor.

"Why not together?" I asked as I slipped into last night's underwear.

"Because then we'll be late for sure," he smirked; taking that as his cue to jump in first.

The hot water slapped against the tiles and immediately made the sweltering room even more unbearable. I walked away from the bed and into the small kitchenette. I yanked open the refrigerator and sat down beside it. The empty fridge made my skin prickle as the cold air stabbed me. I sighed in relief as I scooted even closer to the icy box.

As much as I loved my life, there were times I wished I could never leave this room. I had worked so hard to get where I was today. I had spent weeks upon weeks of my life learning everything there was to our family's restaurants, both hands-on and business wise. It was only several years ago my father announced that he chose me to inherit everything over my cousin, Lyen, and it still sometimes came as a shock. I always knew that I had the potential in me to take care of everything, but my father had always failed to see that in the past. I was sometimes worried he would become blind to it again…. All it would take was a swift flick of a pen and several dabs of ink to change everything… And I knew my father would do that if he found just cause.

"Your turn," Cas called as he began to dry his hair.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I stood up and moved away from the fridge. I plastered a smile on my face, already mentally preparing myself to become the Vair Laconte that my parents knew and tolerated.

* * *

As I pushed open the door, I was greeted by the dimmed lighting and the meticulous clicking of typing. Cas and I stepped into the large restaurant as cold air blasted through our hair. For the first time in years, the restaurant was empty. Part of the appeal and success of our restaurants was the constant flow of people, money, and merchandise. Every location was open all day and all night every single day of the week. In the morning it was much like a club for rich socialites to eat pastries and drink tea or coffee. As lunch and dinner rolled by it became more modern and people of all ages dined at our tables. Once the day was gone, the location changed to a nightclub filled with dance music, fruity drinks, and rich desserts. Then the sun rose and the cycle continued. No other business in the entire Capitol could claim to be at our level, and the reason why was because they didn't _live_ their work like my family did. Both of my parents were constantly at one of our locations, overseeing things and managing people. They barely slept, usually resorting to different medications to keep them awake for hours on end.

It wasn't necessarily the healthiest life, but it was the only one I'd ever known… And soon it was going to be mine too.

"I can't believe no one is here," I called out to my family as they sat around an empty table.

"I can. No one would be out dining when they should be preparing for the biggest event in years," my father replied while he scanned through accounting records.

Instead of attempting to explain to him that I was referring more to the odd feeling it was to see the place empty, I strode over to the table. I sat down between my father and sister and lazily wrapped an arm around the back of her chair. She flashed me a quick grin as she continued to listen to whoever was on the other side of her phone.

My sister, Weiss, was my closest confidant. She and I were alike in many ways. We both had ambitions and did anything to secure what we wanted. Her ambition had been nurtured at an earlier age, however, when she was scouted by a modeling company. She became a child model and continued it through her teenage years and now into adulthood. Although my sister was very pretty, it wasn't that outer beauty that got her the mounds of success she received. It was the fact she had no qualms paying off, blackmailing, or even injuring her competition. Granted, she hadn't needed to do any of those things for many years now, but back in the day she was hell on wheels. According to Weiss, ruthlessness and ambition were two traits every Laconte had born into them.

I found I had to agree with her.

"I approve of your outfit," my mother told me as she typed furiously away at her keypad.

"Thank you," I responded, knowing that was as good as you were going to get out of her compliment wise.

She eyed Cas up and down, blatantly saying nothing, before turning back to her laptop. I held in the need to roll my eyes and instead looked away. This was my family in a nutshell. When we did spend time 'together' we weren't actually together. We acknowledged that the other existed before continuing to do our own thing. The only time it went beyond that was when either Weiss or I did something wrong or undesirable. Then my parents would look us in the eyes just long enough to tear us to shreds.

The most ironic thing of all was that recently I had been getting along _better_ with them. Whether it was because of the fact I spent less and less time around them or that I was now 'successful' in their eyes I had no idea. Something had changed and now we were all less critical of one another. While others may look at us and think we hate one another, we're actually the happiest we've been in years.

"Are we going to be heading out soon?" Cas asked casually as he leaned against the bar.

"We probably should," my father responded slowly as he wrote something down, "Although, Vair is the only one who needs to check-in. The rest of us have a reserved space with my brother and sister and their families."

I nodded; slightly disappointed by the fact I had to head into the Reaping on my own. Cas had only turned nineteen a few months prior, leaving me barely eligible to be reaped. To me, it felt childish for me to even go. I had been out of school for quite some time now and had been working ever since. Not that you needed to work in the Capitol, but to me it made me feel like an adult; an adult who was going to be sitting in a mass of children.

"It seems silly you even have to participate," my mother mentioned; speaking my own thoughts aloud.

"It's whatever," I shrugged, keeping up my lax attitude.

When I was around anyone but Cas I was like a mirror. I would say that I put on a mask, but that simply wasn't true. Everyone in the Capitol was so vain that, when they looked at you, they wanted to see themselves… So that's what I gave them. In order to remain in people's good graces, I shoved aside my intolerant and snarky side and showed them a far more easygoing person. Customers liked refined, yet relaxed people. They didn't want to be confronted or made aware of their own stupidity or faults. No, that wasn't how customer service worked.

"It's not 'whatever'. It's pretty stupid," Weiss corrected as she flipped her phone shut.

"You didn't even say goodbye," I commented.

"You wouldn't either if you were listening to him babble."

I chuckled slightly, always amused by how Weiss treated her latest boy toys.

"Anyways," she continued as she stood up, "we need to go. I don't want to deal with the crowds, especially if they recognize me. I didn't pen 'getting trampled' into my schedule."

"You're not that famous," I corrected as I joined her.

"I am in my world," she joked; most likely poking fun at the girls who actually believed that.

I laughed and Cas was swiftly at my side. I wrapped my hand around his and smiled. Ignoring the disapproving sigh my mother pointedly gave, we began to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. Like usual, her opinion on my relationship didn't matter to me. The only important thing was absorbing the fire between us that ignited every time we touched. When that happened, nothing ever seemed to matter.

Not even the upcoming Reaping.

* * *

I sat in the eighteen year old section, watching the countless people walk by. The energy surrounding me was filled with nervousness and anticipation. I could feel that people were excited, yet edgy at the same time. No one thought it was going to be them. We were all just waiting to see who got picked, and two people were going to be shocked once it was them. I shrugged off the negative thoughts, willing myself not to think of such things.

I looked past the hordes of children and admired the grandeur décor. The Capitol certainly always knew how to add their own flair to every situation. Like usual, they spared no expenses. I waited impatiently as everyone found their seats. Soon, though, my boredom was relieved when a familiar face scooted past me.

"Hello Vair," he greeted as he sat next to me.

"Lyen," I nodded.

My relationship to my cousin, Lyen Laconte, was toxic at best. Long before we ever fought to inherit the Dark Duchess dynasty we disliked one another. Being around the same age and the only sons in each respective family led to a constant struggle for attention. Whenever one was doing something, the other always tried to upstage them. Many might have found it endearing and child-like, but it escalated to a whole new level once we knew what we were truly fighting for. We tried to trip the other up in every single way; such as making them late for work or framing them for some sort of mistake. It got to the point where my limousine crashed unexpectedly, landing me in the hospital for several days. I never had proof it was him who caused it, but someone tampered with the engineering. As powerful as my family was my parents never made any enemies. If they had, those people had been compensated for whatever they went through a long time ago.

Scandal was something extremely common in the Capitol. In fact, if you weren't involved in something indecent at least once people were shocked. People of all ages in this city partied, took drugs, drank alcohol, and had an _outrageous_ amount of sex. Sexually transmitted diseases and unwanted pregnancies were almost non-existent. I knew several girls who never used protection and were frequent visitors to a clinic. Their form of birth control was abortion. Of course, these are the most extreme of the extreme and many people never dabbled too far into these situations in life.

However, even with all of this, there were some things that the general citizens of the Capitol found appalling and shameful. Such as laundering money from your family to known drug dealers so they can supply underage, drugged up boys and girls for a party you're throwing with your stupid friends. This situation was one I found my dear cousin to be a part of and it wasn't hard to find evidence of it. Once confronted, he knew he had no choice. If he continued to pursue the Dark Duchess, I would show my father and not only would he never give it to him but his name would be disgraced through our entire family. If he stopped, I would never say anything and he would continue to live with his reputation intact.

I think we can all figure out which decision he chose.

"How is my fairy of a cousin?" he asked as he adjusted his cerulean wig.

"I'm fairly good. Still getting ready to take over management of at least one of the Dark Duchesses."

That comment immediately shut him up. No matter how he tried to insult me I always won. He was never going to be able to top what I had over him. We continued to make small talk and avoid poking fun at the other until the Reaping started. Once it did, I tried my best to pay attention. Frankly, I found it very tiring. As a general whole, I had never been one for the Hunger Games. It wasn't that I found them unenjoyable. In fact, I was always drawn in by how the tributes reacted and how they schemed to take down one another (even though the bloodier deaths always made me cringe). I just didn't have the time for them. I was usually working while they were going on since all of the restaurants had special viewing and betting parties for the wealthy. Since I was working, not only did I not pay attention but I had no reason to even sponsor the tributes. All of these rules that the President was telling me just didn't apply.

"Hello Central Capitol," a flashy man practically screamed at us, "My name is Midos! Are we ready to pick out two people who get to experience an event no one else in this city will ever be able to?"

Would we ever get an escort who just got on the stage and did their job? They always used this time to try and soak up their five minutes of fame. Was anyone ever going to tell them that no one cared about a single thing they said unless it was regarding the new tributes?

"Shall we start with the ladies or the men?" He was greeted with silence and I couldn't help but snicker. This was just getting embarrassing, "How daft of me, of course ladies first."

He made a grand gesture of pulling a name out of the bowl before he called out, "Moriah Vettore!"

The name, as I suspected, meant nothing to me. I found myself slightly relieved it wasn't any of my friends, especially my best friend Ariel. I looked around out of interest to see what girl was going to be heading up to the stage. Within a couple seconds, movement caught my eye and I looked to my left. A rather petite girl, probably around 5'6", began walking towards the stage. Her steps were wobbly and I felt a twinge of guilt for not caring earlier. She looked rather innocent in her pale grey dress and pink headband. Innocence wasn't a common (or prized) thing in the Capitol now days. It was sad to think someone who had that was the one who got reaped.

"That this is an honor," she called out; her voice unsteady because of her shaking body.

_Yeah. Such an honor. All because of those stupid rebels._

"On to the matching gentleman!"

I watched carefully, suddenly extremely nervous, as he reached into the bowl. I glanced over at Lyen feeling very paranoid.

_Wouldn't it just be my luck if-_

"Vair Laconte."

_ My name was called. _

It felt like someone had punched me right in the gut. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, I was on my feet. Then right when I was about to move, I heard Lyen chuckle, "Now isn't this fate. Looks like I'll be the one running the Dark Duchess dynasty after all."

That one comment evoked a cold laugh from deep within me. The harsh chuckle rang out as I stepped over several people to reach the aisle. Once there, I took a deep breath and stuffed my hands casually in my pockets. I tried to place a coy smile on my face and raise my shoulders as if I was shrugging. If I act like it wasn't a big deal than maybe it wasn't.

_What about the restaurant?_

I kept walking trying to calm every ounce of emotion that was trying to spill over the surface.

_What about Weiss?_

As I stepped up onto the stage I was to the point where my entire body was bubbling with rage. This was beyond unfair. I was almost _nineteen_! I was barely eligible! I had everything finally going for me. For the first time in forever, I didn't need to fight for what I wanted. Everything was perfect… Or, at least, as perfect as it was going to get.

"Would you like to say anything?"

"Not particularly," I gritted; trying to keep the anger and bitterness from seeping out.

_What about Castiel?_

At the thought of my boyfriend my heart ached. The rage subsided and my eyes began to tingle.

My arm was grabbed roughly as Midos shouted, "I present to you the two tributes from the Central Capitol, Vair Laconte and Moriah Vettore!"

The audience applauded, but it was hard to hear them over the ringing in my own ears. A vicious, steely determination latched into my heart and gut. So what if this wasn't fair? Life had never been fair… For anyone, really. I had always worked and fought for what I wanted. This was no different.

This was just one last battle I had to fight so that I could finally get to that perfect life I had spent years working towards.

* * *

** Yes, I am going to like this format quite nicely. **

** I greatly enjoyed writing these two tributes and I hope you enjoy reading them as well! I would also like to thank you for the great responses I got from the first chapter I posted! Keep it coming!**

** One thing that some of you have noticed already is that I finally got my piece to Fandom4LLS. For those of you who don't know, I wrote a piece for this charity and you can donate $10 to not only read it but a compilation of several others fics. They have all of the teasers on their website so you can browse around and see what you might like to read. The money really does go to a good place, but I totally understand if you are not able to/in the place to donate.**

** A heads up on the fic, though, is that it is different. Per request, I wrote an AU story from Valhalla's point of view. However, it isn't the 'Victor' chapter that many wanted. It is a much simpler chapter that is comprised of only a handful of scenes. It is placed in a world where Valhalla has won, but that was years ago and is no longer the subject of the story. The subject more involves how her life has panned out and her dealing with a problem/event that is happening that very day: her wedding.**

** I left it very open to interpretation so that the reader can really imagine whatever they want when it comes to Valhalla, the games themselves, and the world that she is currently in. **

** That being said, the link the website will be on my profile and I hope some of you will check it out! I also can't wait to hear your reactions to this chapter!**

** I'll see you later,**

** Europa**


	6. Lower Capitol: Goodbyes: The Weakest

**Goodbyes: The Weakest**

**Lower Capitol:**

**Flint Crypton's POV:**

"Lend us your hands for the 227th Hunger Games tributes, Flint Crypton and Tatum Memphis!"

The crowd clapped faintly as our escort, Blaze, basked in the attention. I waved and smiled at the camera, pretending this was just the final applause for another performance with the orchestra. It was far easier to believe that than accept what was really happening right now. The only thing that kept hammering tiny cracks into my fantasized scenario was the little girl standing beside me. She was twelve and barely five feet tall. She was managing to keep everything in check: head up, shoulders back, and mouth set in a firm line. However, her tiny hand encompassed by mine trembled uncontrollably.

Once the slight applause vanished, Peacekeepers began pouring out of every corner. They ushered the hordes of people out of their seats and away from the stage. I watched them with jealousy and a small pang of anger shot through me. As if it was just any other day, they got to go back to their carefree and easy lives. The fact that I was reaped didn't change a thing in their worlds.

It was another happy day in the Capitol.

Soon, my arm was grabbed lightly and I snapped back to attention. A Peacekeeper nodded to my left. I looked down to my right to realize that the girl, Tatum, was suddenly gone. I hadn't even noticed her slipping her hand away from mine. I followed the Peacekeeper off the stage. We ducked behind it and began walking towards a closed off building. Usually this place was swarmed with people. Generally the older teenagers or young adults hung around and partook in one of the many activities. This compound had dancing, fencing, swimming and even hula hooping lessons. It was one of the few places in the Capitol where you could come and exercise. Most people didn't since there was no need to. There was always a surgery to fix any kind of weight problem. Still, it appealed to the younger people (such as myself) who needed to get rid of all their excess energy.

We entered the building and I was swiftly herded into a room surrounded by windows. The sun bounced off the sleek floor and our footsteps echoed off the walls. He pointed me towards a set of chairs that had been set up in the corner.

"The girl got the actual sitting room," he explained as I sat down in one of the plush chairs, "Which left either this or the locker room."

"Why not the sitting room on the third floor?" I asked as I remembered a small nook many people liked to relax in.

"We can't watch you from there. Not to mention it's right by a fire escape and an easily opened window."

"Why does that matter?"

He had a simultaneously pitying and demeaning expression as he responded, "Our job is to make sure you stay safe… That includes taking any and all precautions so that there is no way for you to take your own life."

I reeled back in horror. The thought of running never occurred to me, let alone _killing_ myself. The Peacekeeper saw the shock on my face and simply shrugged in response. He spun on his heels and left the same way we came in. I watched him walk several feet down the corridor before leaning against a wall. He propped one of his feet up behind him and watched me intently, as if I might disappear if he even blinked.

I fiddled with one of the tassels dangling from the chair as I attempted to work through what I was feeling. It was like trying to sort through my mother's messy closet. If I picked up one blouse, several layers of discarded clothing lay right underneath waiting. The sheer amount of _feeling_ that was brewing inside of me almost scared me. Much like the closet, it was just easer to slide the door shut and focus on buying a brand new outfit.

As if on cue, my parents were marched by the rows of glass. They entered the room and were led directly to where I was seated. They both smiled sheepishly as they lowered themselves across from me. Just like how I couldn't stop myself from batting at the tassels, my mother immediately began to twirl her hair while my father cracked each individual knuckle repeatedly.

"This is certainly a surprise," my mother laughed airily as she glanced around the room.

Neither of my parents were able to look at me and I found it hard to do the same. It was almost as if I was embarrassed that I had been reaped…. It felt like we were going to have the 'sex' talk instead of saying our last goodbyes.

"I don't really know how we're supposed to do this," my father admitted as he looked to a Peacekeeper for guidance.

The man apparently didn't pick up on his searching gaze.

"I think you're supposed to give me your sage advice," I joked. "You know, your final farewells."

"This is just ridiculous," my mother huffed. "I know this had to happen to someone, but I never imagined it would be us!"

I bit my tongue, forcing myself not to correct her. This didn't happen to 'us'. It happened to _me_.

"Well it did."

"You just got into the Capitol's Symphonic Orchestra," she ranted, "There has to be someone I can call."

I laughed at this, truly thinking she was making some dark joke. When her serious expression stayed intact, my mouth almost dropped open, "You can't just _call_ someone and ask for a favor. I was reaped on national television!"

"I'm just saying there has to be other children who aren't even doing anything with their lives," she reasoned, as if this explained away everything.

I sat back in my chair and chuckled to myself. She was talking about this like it was some inconvenient responsibility that was added to our social calendar at the last minute. As if she could just shirk it off on a family friend or fellow colleague.

"Yeah there are, so what? Does that mean they deserved to be on that stage more than me?"

"Well-I-I," she spluttered out, flustered by my comment.

This kind of backtalk would have never gone over prior to today. In fact, it wouldn't have existed. The unspoken rule in my house was that my parents were always right. If I didn't contradict them, I got to do whatever I wanted. It really wasn't that hard. However, right now, I wasn't going to sit and listen to their rants and lectures. I wasn't going to let this one thing that was _absolutely_ about me in every way be about them.

"No, mom, it doesn't. I got picked and now I'm stuck. Deal with it."

"Don't speak to your mother like that," my dad piped up.

I rolled my eyes and continued to move along the rows of tassels. Seriously? I show one sign of teenage moodiness and he acts like he's going to threaten to ground me for all eternity? My mom was right; this is just ridiculous. As we sat in the silence, I couldn't help but feel the time ticking by. Soon they were going to be forced to leave and this would the memory I had of our last conversation.

"I didn't know what to ask for," my mom chimed, "so I asked them to fetch this."

I looked back to her and saw a Peacekeeper carrying a familiar golden object. He handed the shiny trumpet to my mother who in turn placed it on the table between us. Just seeing my trumpet brought a flood of relief and joy. All of the hours I had spent practicing and performing flowed through my mind and I felt like myself once again. Then the confusion hit.

"Why did they bring this?"

"They asked about your token. This was all I could think of on such short notice."

I looked up at her and saw true parental concern etched onto her face. My father's had the same expression and my very brief stint of teenage angst dissipated. Every past feeling or conversation between my family and me no longer mattered. The small argument my mom and I had over breakfast was forgotten. My parent's earlier awkwardness wasn't out of not caring. Just like me, they didn't know how to deal with this. We were all so out of our depth in this situation… Just like my mom and the trumpet, we couldn't think through and put everything together on such short notice.

"They probably won't let me take this into the… uhm…. the arena."

She responded, "It's never a bad idea to try."

I nodded and all of us stared at each other. If given enough time, maybe we would have found the right words to express what we were feeling… If we could first be given the right amount of time to know what that even was. However, just like there were only so many knuckles to crack, hairs to twirl, and tassels to mangle there were only so many ticks in a timepiece. The Peacekeepers were soon asking my parents to leave. As they stood, I felt like I should say something mind blowing… Something neither of us would ever forget, in a good way.

"I'll see you later," I smiled.

_ That wasn't it._

"Agreed," my father responded as he began to walk away.

My mother followed suit, but turned around after a couple of steps. A pain developed in my chest when I noticed her pale eyes were wets with the beginnings of tears.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll call around and ask."

"It's never a bad idea to try," I repeated from earlier.

She smiled and turned away. With that, they were both gone and I was left alone. Did I think that there were other people that wanted to visit me? Yes. I knew my Aunt Lissa and several of my friends would be upset not getting to talk to me one last time. However, I also thought there was no way anyone else was going to show up. The amount of time it took to get everyone situated and organized earlier was ungodly. The chaos of everyone trying to get back to their regular lives afterwards would make it take twice as long to leave at least. Now add on trying to figure out how to visit that one kid who got reaped and you would never escape. By the time you did, I would be long gone.

As if proving me wrong, the door opened and I looked towards it excitedly. The disappointment of a foreign face was crushing. However, I shoved that feeling into the messy closet with everything else and shut it tightly once more.

"Hey kid," he barked, "I'm your mentor."

He didn't bother introducing himself as he threw himself ungracefully into a nearby chair. Not that he needed to. Zeus Smitz was one of only two victors from District Three and, by far, the more popular of the two. I vaguely remembered his games, but he won based on his brute strength (something _very_ uncommon from anyone in his district). Still, I had always liked him and his jovial attitude. Nothing ever seemed to weigh him down.

"Cool," I replied, starting to get kind of excited, "I never thought I'd get to talk to an _actual_ victor. You guys are awesome."

My comment seemed to displease him for some reason as he pursed his lip.

"Thanks, I guess. Anyways, I'm supposed to take this time to come in here and get to know you. Talk about your strengths and weaknesses."

I sat there for a while as he looked at me expectantly. I just stared at him with a sort of dazed smile on my face.

"Any day now."

"Huh?"

"Your strengths?"

The silence stretched between us.

"Or weaknesses?"

I glanced around, slightly panicked. What did he _mean_ by that? I thought about all the things my friends and I talked about when we discussed the Hunger Games. Being guys, we usually talked about the fighting aspect of it. I had taken several fencing lessons, but I didn't want to lie to Zeus. I wasn't a fighter or overly strong.

"I can play the trumpet," I blurted out, spying the shiny object in front of us.

He looked down at it, noticing it as well.

"Really? That's what you have to say?"

"I… Uh-"

"You could have said you pass obnoxiously smelly gas and I would have been more impressed."

I reared back, completely grossed out by his comment. Why in the world would _that_ be considered impressive or a good thing?

"They told me to come in here with an open mind, but this is absurd," he laughed, "and I deal with the weakest of the weak every year."

"Your sister was pretty strong," I unthinkingly said before I could stop myself.

His carefree, almost lighthearted expression vanished. It was replaced with a cold stone wall that rivaled his late sisters. Valhalla Smitz died in the Hunger Games last year. She was a front runner in the Capitol, as well as being my personal favorite. She knew how to add a certain dramatic flair to the games that I hadn't ever seen.

When I said my comment, I meant it in admiration but I immediately could tell he did not take it that way.

"You're going to die," he bluntly said, "and there is nothing either of us can do to change that. Now grab your trumpet and let's get out of here. Time to get you dolled up one last time… If you _want_."

I stood up and grabbed my instrument. I held it close to my chest as he muttered, "Total _bullshit._ You get free surgery _if you want_. What load of…"

As he walked away, I ran to catch up to his long strides. I didn't want to admit it, but I had a deep feeling he was right. I was considered even feebler than District Three... However, instead of letting it be a burden, I did what I always did. Put it away and pretended it didn't exist. It was easier to keep from suffocating in this crowded city by letting nothing weigh you down...

I'd rather be oblivious and happy than knowledgeable and miserable.

* * *

**Tatum Memphis' POV:**

_Eyes forward… Spine straight… Blink… Don't cry! Blink… Keep blinking…_

My eyelids felt foreign to me… Almost like instead of flaps of skin there were two butterflies desperately fighting right on top of my eyes. Still, I kept furiously blinking as I battled to keep any tears from forming. I wasn't going to be that little kid I saw on the television screen every year. I wasn't going to be the weak one.

I wasn't going to cry.

Soon, the show was over. As soon as the audience began to leave, I looked at the cameras desperately. Sure enough, they were no longer looking at me. They sagged slightly as the lights above them dimmed. The cameras were powering off, just waiting to film the next event in my march to death… I wished that I could just power off and be put away; nice and snug in some storage room until I was needed.

However, I wasn't that lucky. I slipped my hand away from Flint's. He was staring at our fellow citizens, entranced by them. He seemed almost angry at first, but when I looked closer it reminded me more of _longing_; he was wistfully wishing he was one of them. It was a look I knew far too well.

I looked past him and saw several Peacekeepers approaching. I skirted behind him and walked straight up to one of the females. I nodded at her and we began to walk the way she came. Although I had never been a part of it I knew the drill. The Peacekeepers escorted you everywhere. The only time that wasn't the case was when you were stuck in a secure building that was surrounded by them. Once a tribute was reaped, these people became your personal bodyguards.

Or prison wardens, whichever way you chose to look at it.

We stepped into the large building and automatically veered right. We passed by several rooms until we reached a more open lounge area. Several tables and seats littered the space, but there was a specific place that was set up a little more extravagantly. The chairs and table had obviously been brought in, as well as the (most likely) hand-woven carpet that they were placed on top of.

The wealth that was so easily accessible to the Capitol never ceased to surprise me.

I sat down and tried to ease into the soft velvet. No matter what position I changed to, my body continued to shake like a small animal trapped outside in a rainstorm. No matter how hard I willed myself to stop moving my body wouldn't listen. It had completely succumbed to the waves of uncontrollable tremors.

Within minutes, a series of footsteps met my ears. I looked up in time to see both my mom and grandma turn around the corner. Again, my body acted before I could tell it what to do. I was automatically on my feet and sprinting towards them. I threw myself into my mom's open arms. I heard the scuffle of the nearby Peacekeepers as they readied their weapons. However, once they were assured I wasn't going anywhere, they relaxed and moved away. My mom awkwardly carried and dragged me back to the couch. We both fell onto it in tears. I couldn't get out a single word as I sobbed, suddenly ceased by pure terror.

"I hate them," she muttered into my ear so quietly that only I could hear, "I hate them with all my heart."

None of us questioned why I was reaped because we already knew why. My family was blacklisted… We had been for years. The government despised us and was slowly trying to rub us out of existence. It had all started only two years prior. Being ten, I had no clue what was happening. At the time, my mom told me my dad just ran away. Sadly, it wasn't uncommon for men to leave their families for the nearest set of pretty legs that walked on by. However, since then I found out the truth.

My dad was a rebel.

The Capitol found out and they killed him.

Taking my dad away from me wasn't enough for them though. Out of nowhere, both my mom and grandma got fired from their jobs. Wherever they went, they couldn't find a single place willing to employ them. The ones they did manage to scrounge up led to almost immediate termination within a couple of days. Our banks accounts emptied rapidly until there was nothing left. We were forced to leave our comfy lofts in the middle of the Capitol and move to the very edge of the city. To this day we lived in an attic that was above a frigid storage unit.

My family finally found work… _Avox_ work. All three of us managed to get jobs washing dishes and delivering food to the tributes every year. The only work they allowed us to have were the jobs they gave to _murderers_ and other criminals. Ironically enough, it wasn't until _after_ this job that I actually joined their ranks and became a criminal myself.

And now they reaped me for the Hunger Games. They were sending a twelve year old girl who has had to scrape by with the scum of the Capitol to her death all for being the daughter of a rebel.

"With all my heart," I repeated as I pushed myself away from my mom.

I furiously wiped away my tears. My grandma was seated nearby dabbing tears away from her own eyes. I stood up and hugged her as well. Instead of feeling panicked, terrified, and angry I was now overwhelmed by a sudden stillness. Being upset and angry wouldn't help me out in this situation. I had to keep my wits about me. That was the only way I was going to be able to fight my way out of this.

"I'm going to be fine," I managed to say as I looked back and forth between them.

My mom nodded in agreement while my grandma seemed unsure. Her lack of confidence struck a nerve, but I ignored the pain. Of course she didn't believe me. I had no evidence to back up my statement.

"I'm a survivor," I said more to myself than to anyone else in the room, "We all are. We're a family of survivors."

My mom replied, "You've always done what you've had to do… I don't think that will change in the games…"

"But?" I asked, hearing the subtle doubt creep into her voice.

"You're so young," she whispered, "Everyone knows what the Hunger Games entails… Tatum, do you really think you can _kill_ someone?"

I sat back down, shocked, not truly knowing the answer. Since I had been reaped only minutes prior, the thought of having to kill someone hadn't once crossed my mind. I knew I could hurt others… I had done it before when far less was at stake… But actually ending someone else's life? Could I do that?

"She shouldn't have to worry about that," Grandma intervened, "She's too young to be having those thoughts."

"And, yet, I have to decide pretty quickly," I whispered.

Suddenly, the Peacekeepers moved forward. I looked up, not able to believe that our time was already up. Everything was happening so fast… _Too fast_. The Peacekeepers motioned to both of my remaining family members.

"I love you, Tatum," my mom cried out as one of the Peacekeepers placed something on the table.

She hugged me before I could look at it and my grandma was swiftly right behind me, "I love you too."

As they hugged me from both sides, I couldn't help but whimper, "I love you three."

The Peacekeepers roughly separated us as tears began to slide down my face once more. Both of them began to march away and I finally looked down to see what was placed on the table. I immediately recognized the spectacles and grabbed them protectively. These were my father's glasses… One of the few personal belongings that was left behind after he disappeared. My mom always kept them on her nightstand and never let anyone touch them.

I looked back at their retreating figures as I held my token in my hands. I was a smart girl, always had been and always will be. I had worked multiple jobs and had seen the ins and outs of the pre-game events. I had smuggled drugs across the border in the dead of night and delivered violent 'messages' to other individuals. Every time the Capitol tried to squash us, I had found a way to keep on living.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes," I called out, "I'm a survivor, mom."

As the turned the corner my mom looked back one last time. I only saw her face for a split second, but in the second I saw one thing: hope.

I realized I was trembling once again and sat down. I didn't know how long this resolve would last, but I was hoping it would carry me forward for a while. At least long enough to figure out a plan (something I was in desperate need of).

Soon, I was visited by another person. I watched them approach with an uncertain, almost shy demeanor. Miranda Bloodmoss sat down across from me and we both immediately began to observe the other. She was older, most likely in her early forties, but memorable in her own right. Before her, District Ten was never considered overly strong or a contender. Ever since she won her games she had been bringing home tributes on a fairly consistent basis. In fact, she was the mentor to last year's victor.

Although, now that she was sitting in front of me she didn't seem like anything special. She was wiry and underweight. Her whole manner seemed polite and cautious; as if she was nervous. It didn't really inspire any confidence.

"You seem different," she automatically said without introducing herself.

I looked down, slightly startled by her statement. I didn't know why she came to that conclusion. Not only was a tiny, but I was wearing a dress from several years ago. It was pink and frilly; almost overly girly and cutesy. Although it looked old and I personally didn't like it anymore, it was one of the nicest things I still owned.

"Your attitude onstage," she explained, "You held yourself together."

I shrugged in response as I looked past her. Now she was just stating things I already knew.

"Most people seem to forget I also mentored a twelve year old boy last year…. His name was Davis."

I suddenly felt very wary. Where exactly was she going with this?

"The second his name was called he started bawling," she reminisced. "The first night on the train he cried hysterically. He was so innocent and sad…"

"Is there a point to this story," I couldn't help but ask.

"It hasn't even been a half hour since you were reaped and, here you are, sitting peacefully. It shows you have self-control and a maturity that most children your age don't possess. It makes me believe you actually have a chance, just like the majority of the other tributes."

Her words of encouragement sent a soft, warm feeling to my stomach that spread like fire. It was the first time someone else actually _said_ I had a shot. It proved wasn't just all in my head…

"If you can keep yourself together than that opens a lot of doors."

"Such as?"

"Alliances," Miranda stated, "If you were like Davis, I would just have to hope that some older tribute took pity on you and decided to take you under their wing. No one else would want to be an in alliance with a child who could start crying at the drop of a hat."

I nodded, fascinated as I watched her think. I suddenly understood why she managed to bring a handful of tributes back alive. She had this natural intuition that told her things about other people. Her mind seemed to easily be able to figure out a tribute's strengths and calculate how they could use them before the games started.

"So you're saying I shouldn't just stick with the other kids from the Capitol?"

She looked back over at me and sighed, "If you have no other option you can… Neither of us knows how the tributes from the Districts are going to treat all of you. They might hate you, find you interesting, or simply not care. If you can, though, I would seek out someone from the Districts."

"Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The other kids from the Capitol… They're selfish by nature. None of you know how to survive outside this city. Once you run out of supplies, you'll be on your own with only the knowledge you pick up in training. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if someone betrays the others on the first day."

I ignored the subtle barb about our selfishness because she was right. Everyone who lived in this city was incredibly selfish, including me. Although I wasn't surrounded by wealth, I put myself and my family above everyone else. In that aspect, I wasn't different from them at all. I was just satisfied that she knew the reason why I shouldn't be aligned with them as well. It meant she wasn't just smart, but she understood me to an extent.

"What do I possibly have to offer to an alliance?"

"That's something you have to figure out," she smiled sadly as she leaned back, "but I can tell you something very true right now. Every single person in Panem, tributes too, will see you as the weakest person to ever enter the games. Not only are you the youngest age you could possibly be, but you're from the Capitol. This makes you the weakest of the weak in their eyes."

"So what do I do then," I asked, slightly frustrated.

"Whether it's true or not doesn't matter. All you can do is play into it. You don't have to act overly weak or innocent, but you have to be realistic. Whoever you approach for an alliance, you have to openly acknowledge the fact that you are the least likely person to win. No one wants to ally with someone who is delusional… But, at the same time, you have to show them what you're showing me right now. Somehow you have to demonstrate that you're smart, dedicated, and determined. Tell them you'll learn anything that they don't know and make up for what they lack."

"I'm not a hindrance. I can be an asset."

"Then make sure to prove it."

We both stared at each other intensely before a Peacekeeper suddenly stepped into our line of vision.

"It's time to head to your next destination."

"Thank you," Miranda smiled at him as she stood up.

I followed suit. The Peacekeeper began to trudge away and both of us followed him. I mulled Miranda's advice in my mind. I tried to decide if that was something I wanted to do… Did I truly want to open myself up to the kids from the Districts or should I just stick with the people I automatically had a spot with? It was a scary decision, but one that might end up making sure I survived past the bloodbath.

I glanced up at the victor beside me and whispered, "Thank you… For believing in me."

She looked back at me with a trace of surprise. She swiftly covered it up and smiled happily, "Not a problem. It's my job to help you as much as I can; no matter where you were born."

I genuinely smiled as we continued to follow the Peacekeeper. I knew from this moment forward things would only get trickier and harder. No one else would believe in me and, in a way, I was on my own. She was right; I was considered the weakest of the weak.

But just knowing that one person had faith in me… Even if she was an older victor from District Ten… It meant something.

It meant I had a chance.

* * *

**And this ends our first segment! I really loved getting to write these Capitol tributes, especially because they were all so unique and different from one another! It was so exciting to see all of your responses and I'm glad that, so far, this format is working for everyone! Just a heads up, you only have a couple more days to donate to the charity that is linked on my profile! If you were planning on doing that or checking that out, I just wanted to remind you! **

**Oh, I also love that some of you have this whole ongoing list of who you like/dislike/have feels for. It's nice to be reminded what your first impression was of each tribute! **

**Anyways, I'll see you next week!**

**Europa**


	7. District One: Pre-Games: Second Thoughts

**Pre-Games: Second Thoughts**

**District One:**

**Zara's POV:**

Each arrow made a loud _thunk_ as they sunk into the cruddy headboard hanging from the wall. I lazily grabbed for an additional arrow before notching it into the bow. I stretched the string and held it tersely before letting it sail through the air. It gracefully whizzed by the cement columns before it landed perfectly in line with the others. Before I could reach for another, a voice called out,

"It's so damn early in the morning, Zara. Can you cut that out!"

I looked across the basement to see Reggie sprawled across the ratty couch glaring at me as he held his hand up to block the rising sun. I raised one eyebrow before slowly reaching for another arrow. Without breaking eye contact, I notched it and fired. He groaned dramatically as it hit the board.

"Bitch," he muttered as he rolled over and pulled a cushion over his head. I found myself slightly tempted to launch an arrow at the pillow. The risk of it hitting him was worth the thought of it tearing the case open and watching as feathers flew everywhere. I mentally giggled as I set the bow down and lay back down on my perch.

Getting along with the people you lived with was a priority for most of society. Not for me. If they got annoyed and left, it meant less of a hassle and more room. Granted, no one had left for months now. Some of us didn't have the luxury of living wherever we pleased.

For some a cold, dank basement was the only place they could call home. I was one of those few individuals. The others were Reggie (or as he preferred to be called _Reginald_) and Mouse. Reggie was kind of a sad story. He was one of the kids in the community home with me. The officials only let you stay in the community home until you turned seventeen. After that you were legally required to leave. I didn't really understand why this rich district couldn't continue to pay for us for just a couple more years… It wasn't like there were a lot of us orphans to begin with. In District One, everyone had a family. Even if your parents died from some freak accident you still had your rich uncles or grandparents. Finding a place to live was not a problem for ninety-nine percent of the population. Sadly, Reggie was part of that one percent. His entire family _did_ die in some freak accident. He was the only one who made it out… Except he was missing an arm. No one adopted kids, let alone ones with physical deformities.

However, you learned not to feel bad for him when you had to deal with his elitist attitude for years on end. He was still delusional enough to think that if he _acted_ like an entitled rich boy that all those snobby people would accept him. Maybe one day he would get it, but I wasn't going to hold my breath.

Mouse, on the other hand, was someone I liked… Mainly because she didn't talk. In the past year she hadn't said a single word. She only communicated by writing things down. I didn't know anything about her past, but I really didn't care. When your district was full of secrets you learned to stop asking questions and mind your own business. The one thing I did know about her was that she was a thief and a pretty great one at that. No one at the Career Center even noticed when she stole a bow and quiver full of arrows for me. No one else has ever seemed to catch on that this tiny girl was the one who made away with enough food for a meal every night. She was forgettable, almost non-existent, and it worked for her.

I rolled off my perch and landed on the concrete with ease. I slipped into some tattered boots before brushing my hair away from my face.

"You wake us both up and then just leave?" Reggie called as I passed by him, "I hate you."

I glanced over at Mouse to see her wide awake in her little den of covers. However, a sly smile covered her face as she shook her head. I couldn't help but grin back as I reached the metal staircase. Oddly enough, I was going to miss these two once I was gone. Whether I won or lost the games, things would never be the same. Either way, I would probably never see them again…

Weird how sentimental a person can get when they know everything is about to change.

* * *

I sat on a bench in the beating sun as I observed the "Careers" lounge about. Several of the blonde beauties lay on a patch of grass playing with one another's hair. Others giggled and flirted with the horde of strapping young males. They boys smiled charmingly at the surrounding females as they flexed their muscles and occasionally rough housed with one another.

Although this was one of their scheduled breaks, I couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic they were. The Careers of District One were a joke now.

District One currently had the most victors in history, living and dead. All of those victories brought both attention and wealth back to this district… And they squandered it. Instead of using it to become even better Careers, they became soft. The training program was now just a formality. Boys and girls were sent by their wealthy mommies and daddies to the Center and learned how to fight, but none of them ever had the intention of putting it to use. Instead, it was more of a social gathering… A place to find another rich, pretty Career whom you could marry and continue your family line with.

The only true Careers were the exceptionally dedicated ones who either had the money to be privately trained or the luck to learn from an experienced family member. Although those seemed to be far and few in between as the years floated by. Soon, there would be no volunteers left…

It was kind of sad, really.

I noticed a few of the girls looking my way before turning back to their boy toys and laughing. I rolled my eyes, not fazed by it in the slightest. Here, in the open, I stood out like a sore thumb. My curly, dark brown hair was different from the straight blonde that everyone else had. My brown eyes were uncommon and my tan skin was unheard of. When you added in my old clothes and the two scars that were prominent on my neck, I was literally a black sheep in a pristine, white flock.

To this day I didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse, but I couldn't remember my childhood. The earliest memory I had was waking up in a dark alley near the train station. I was only seven and I was covered in cuts and bruises, as well as two deep slashes across the side of my neck. The only thing I could remember was the name Zara… A name I assumed was mine.

Stumbling through the unspoiled streets of District One covered in filth immediately caught the attention of the Peacekeepers. I was automatically put into the only community home this district had. At the time, I had no clue what was going on. I could barely talk, always stuttering out words. The other handful of orphans there automatically ganged up on me. Not only did I look different from all of them, but I didn't remember 'normal' things like what a fork was called or how to use a shower. The only caring person in my life was the woman who ran the community home, Selene.

I refrained from groaning as I observed several of the Careers approaching me. I wasn't scared of them, just eternally irritated. As the years passed by, I grew strong. I lost my stutter, caught up in school, and not only used a fork to eat but jammed it into a bully's thigh. Some people crack under torment, but I only got more determined. I learned to hide the pain and show them indifference. I knew one day I was going to prove them wrong. Somehow, I was going to show them that I was just as important as all of them.

And that way was by winning the Hunger Games.

"Hey _Zara_," Erika spat as if she tasted something disgusting, "I haven't seen you skulking about lately. What managed to convince you to crawl out of your cesspit?"

I looked at her with the most bored expression I could manage (which wasn't difficult to do). I learned quickly that I couldn't beat any of these girls in their word wars. They had everything above me and they knew it. No matter what I said they could manage to twist it around and insult me. It was best just to say nothing and give them no reaction. They always grew uninterested and left.

"She probably wanted to check us out. She can't help but be drawn to _these_ good looks," A boy smiled dopily as he looped an arm around one of the girls.

"You're right. She doesn't have the luxury of getting that need met by looking into a mirror every day," a nasally girl said flippantly as she pulled out a compact.

I twitched slightly as they hit a raw nerve. Apparently because I didn't have perfect bone structure like the rest of them it automatically meant I was ugly.

"Sorry daddy didn't buy me a new nose," I replied nonchalantly as I busied myself with my knapsack.

"Just because you don't _have_ a daddy doesn't mean you have to be all bitter and stuff that I do."

That one didn't even hurt. I set myself up for it.

I ignored them as they snickered. I swung my knapsack around me and stood up. I had better things to do then listen to these airheads. I just wanted to get one last look at them before tomorrow… I wanted to remember their smug expressions because, soon, I would never see it again. If I came back, I would be the haughty one while they would cower in shock and admiration.

"Going somewhere? Did we hurt your feelings?" Erika mocked.

"Yes, I'm completely broken inside now," I agreed as I stomped through the middle of them.

"Lower district _trash_," one of them hissed as the rest sniggered.

I stopped, slightly surprised. Maybe it's because they knew my intention was to volunteer and they assumed they would never see me again, but they had never been brazen enough to call me that. When I was younger I couldn't quite understand why the Peacekeepers were constantly arguing about me. I couldn't remember anything and knew nothing about what was happening. However, once I was older Selene explained it all to me. The Peacekeepers couldn't find out where I had come from. There were no records of me and no family had come to claim me. The only thing they could assume based on this and my appearance was that I was from another district. Somehow I had been smuggled in here… And with my lack of memory no one could figure out why.

So, after heated arguments for months, they decided to not fix something that wasn't broken. They left me in the community home with the rest of the outcasts. In their mind, it was where I belonged… To waste away with the other mistakes and freaks. Everyone else assumed the same as the Peacekeepers, but no one brought it up to me personally.

Until now.

"This _trash_ is going to win the 227th Hunger Games," I replied coolly.

"Yeah right!" Erika cackled. "You have never even set foot into the Career Center! What exactly do you have to bring to the table?"

_Vast knowledge about the games. Experience with a bow. Determination. So many other skills that you could never pick up._

"The same thing you have to bring to your future, trivial marriage: nothing."

I heard her gasp as I continued to walk forward. I had no obligation to explain anything to them.

They were the worthless ones, not me.

* * *

I sat on the loveseat as the television played in front of me. It showed two girls fighting recklessly. The darker of the two tried to gain the upper hand, but the blonde was much faster. She dodged her throwing knives flawlessly as she picked them up and returned them. Soon, the darker was backed up against a large sewer grate with one imbedded in her stomach. She spun around and tried to squirm through the grate. Her head popped through, but the rest of her body did not fit. As she tried to back up, the blonde placed herself on top of the girl. She shoved her head down into the water. I watched as she flailed about, struggling for air. Soon, the struggles stopped and the sound of a cannon fired out of the television. The soon-to-be victor backed away and looked almost directly at the camera.

"I'm surprised you're watching those games again. You've seen them about a hundred times," Selene mentioned as she entered the room.

I pried my eyes away from the screen to see her sit beside me. Her blonde hair was in a frizzy disarray while she her hands were still wet from washing dishes.

"These were the games that inspired me to start training and volunteer… I guess I'm looking for a little encouragement."

"Are you having reservations?"

I looked away from her caring eyes to see the blonde pulling the brunette out of the sewer grate with the brunette's brother. As they began to clean the blood off of her, I whispered.

"Maybe…"

"You do know that you will always have a place here, correct? I can always use an extra pair of hands to help keep things running."

I nodded, acknowledging her kind offer. I never had the cruelty to tell her that was exactly why I _couldn't_ accept her offer. I always had a place here… With the unwanted and unloved. I needed more than that. I needed to be with the winners for once.

The blonde on the television notched her bow before uttering, "I'm sorry, again." She let the arrow fly into the boy's throat before walking away.

"Rouge Lockett has always been an inspiration to you. I doubt that she will start failing you now."

I smiled at Selene as we intertwined our hands. She was right. My last year living here I watched the games the entire time. Never in my life had I been so engrossed. A girl who had everything I ever wanted volunteered to go into the Hunger Games… and refused to join the Career Pack. She killed the most people in Hunger Game history because of the Quarter Quell and came home a victor. Everyone in this district respected her when she came home… And she made me realize that was the only way I could get these people's reverence. If I couldn't become one of them; my only option was to be better… To be a _victor_.

"I'll miss you," Selene whispered.

I looked over to see her eyes slightly misty. This woman had always been like a mother to me, and I found it hard to watch her cry. We both knew that it didn't matter how determined or skilled I was. In the Hunger Games, everyone had as much a chance of dying as they did winning. Odds were I was most likely going to die… There could only be one victor after all.

Still, that didn't stop me. I couldn't let it. The life I wanted was worth dying for.

"I'll miss you too," I replied as I showed a softer side I refused to let anyone else see… A side that others would only see as a weakness.

Suddenly, I heard a screech as something crashed. Selene sighed deeply as I chuckled. She wiped a tear away as she muttered,

"Some things never change."

"No. Kids will be kids," I replied as a little girl came running into the room.

"Troy knocked over a vase, Miss Selene!"

"I'll be right behind you," Selene smiled as she stood up.

The girl ran back out of the room, her blonde ringlets bouncing excitedly as she went.

"Stay in here as long as you like. I'll see you tomorrow after the Reaping… During the goodbye portion."

I nodded as she exited the room. I hoisted myself up and walked over to the large television. The one nice thing about growing up in a community home was that everything was paid for and accessible. Although you didn't get the best food or the fanciest clothes, you still got them. You got to watch television and play games… You got to have _some_ semblance of a normal childhood. It was the one thing I had truly grown to appreciate since I couldn't remember mine.

As I flipped through all the different Games, all I could think about was how I had already seen them all. This room had become almost a second home in the past two years. I had spent countless hours watching every single game I could get my hands on. By watching them and studying them, I had learned a plethora of things. That included the downfalls of many. Anything could bring you down… For example, Cami Starkweather from last year's games was brought down by her own arrogance in the end.

And, yet, it wasn't truly her arrogance. It was a combination of that and the Gamemaker's traps and tricks. At the end of my two years of learning, the biggest lesson of all was that once you entered the arena _anything_ could happen.

My downfall could be everything. Even the slightest decision might be my demise. Even the _wrong_ decisions could end up being the ones that kept me alive.

And it was this lesson that was forcing me to have second thoughts.

* * *

**Zavij Kensington's POV:**

"And you remember where the formula is?" a voice called out from the bedroom as I watched the child crawl across the hallway's carpet.

"First cabinet on the right," I replied as she rolled a colorful ball towards me. I batted at it lightly and it rolled back. The child giggled and grabbed the small toy. She began to chew on it and gurgled. Saliva dripped down the side and I swiftly grabbed it from the child. I wiped the drool off before rolling it to my left. The toddler crawled after it, chortling loudly.

"Feed her at-"

"Six-fifteen sharp. That's the optimal time because any sooner she'll get gassy and any later she'll fall asleep right after and wake up sooner."

Rouge smiled at as she exited her bedroom, "So you _do_ actually listen to me when I babble on and on about Partridge."

"I always listen to you," I stated factually.

"Zip me up," she ordered as she held her hair and spun around.

I grabbed the zipper on the back of the golden dress. I quickly pulled it upwards before concealing it with a small flap of fabric.

"I'm still so sorry about asking you to watch Partridge so last minute," Rouge apologized as she scooped up both her baby and the toy, "Polish is at the office working overtime because of the upcoming Reapings and my mother had some prior commitments she apparently couldn't cancel."

"You don't need to apologize. I wasn't doing anything to begin with."

"It's still rude."

"When did that ever stop you from doing anything?" I asked as I followed her down the stairs.

She sent me a dirty look before continuing, "I have to attend this dinner Agatha is cooking. She does this every year right before the Reapings so that the victors, especially the mentors, can discuss this year's likely tributes. She usually snoops around and finds out who is planning on volunteering."

"You didn't used to mind spending time with Agatha."

Rouge flinched ever so slightly, the way she did whenever I mentioned something upsetting, before putting up another wall, "This isn't us spending quality time together. This is us doing our jobs and mentoring."

Rouge placed a kiss on Partridge's blonde head before setting her down on the living room floor. She looked at me with an icy expression before I stated, "I wasn't accusing you. I was pointing out a fact."

She sighed and put her face in her hands, "I'm sorry. I always get this way whenever the Games come back around…"

I shrugged as I replied, "It's how you cope."

"Cope?"

"With the memories of the arena and the prospect of losing a tribute. You're a perfectionist and you don't want to fail."

Rouge looked away from me and strolled towards the window. One of the problems I had interacting with people, especially in District One, was that I couldn't stop myself from being blunt and honest. I just said what was on my mind, especially when people asked. It wasn't that I was loud or opinionated, far from it. I just spoke when spoken to. Not to mention I despised small talk.

She turned around with a smile and grabbed her purse, "So I'll see you after dinner then?"

I nodded as she walked past both of us. It was times like these that I felt like Rouge didn't truly appreciate my honesty like she said she did. Usually she would thank me or talk about whatever she was thinking… At the very least she would _insult_ me or make some sort of snarky comment. It was very rare that she moved on and pretended she didn't hear what I said.

It was that one of action of no acknowledgement that managed to hurt me… An emotional pain that I wasn't used to. It was something I immediately despised and regretted.

"Thank you so much," she smiled one last time before closing the front door behind her, "For everything."

The door clicked and I felt my lips curve into a small smile. Partridge's gurgling giggle snapped me back into reality and my face shifted back into its unreadable mask. I lowered myself to the ground and stretched my legs out in front of me. Partridge crawled towards me, ball forgotten, and started to climb on top of my leg. For some reason this toddler was taken with me the minute she saw me. I assumed it was because I appeared completely unique in this kid's eyes. My inky black hair and grey eyes were things she had never seen before. Not to mention her entire world had been filled with perfect, beautiful things.

Maybe my scarred face was a trophy in her childish world.

I looked into the large mirrored wall on my right. Most people in their right mind would never leave a child with me on first glance. I was a tall man with uneven, messy hair. I had a long thin nose and almost bloodless looking lips. My skin was extremely pale and smooth, marred only by the scars that covered the right side of my face. Each line was clean and vertical, but they eventually overlapped each other in ghastly and gruesome patterns. No… not a single person would trust this monster with a child…

And they shouldn't. They had every right not to if they knew…

I silenced the dark thoughts and moved on. Many people talked about how difficult it was to deal with their own thoughts. How they could sometimes be filled with uncontrollable sadness, anger, or guilt. For some reason that didn't apply to me. I found it effortless to shut down things mid-thought and move on to a different topic. It confused me why others couldn't do the same.

Partridge was now on my thigh and grinning at me excitedly. I knew what she wanted and I began to bounce my leg up and down lightly. She squealed with delight as she held on. I knew she preferred to be held up and treated like a hovercraft, but maybe I would do that later.

I had never truly been fond of kids. Something bothered me about the fact that they couldn't take care of themselves… They needed to be coddled and looked after all the time. They were helpless and weak.

Still, I caught myself sometimes smiling at this toddler or laughing at things she did. It was an odd feeling… To like someone who couldn't even communicate with you. Partridge squawked once more before rolling over onto the ground. She lay there and stared at the ceiling for a while before settling her eyes on me. Maybe part of the reason I liked her was _because_ she was helpless.

Maybe it just felt nice taking care of someone else for once.

* * *

My eyes popped wide open as the lock clicked out of place and Rouge flung open the door. I lolled my head over to the side to watch her enter. She immediately began to discard her earrings and fluff out her tangled hair.

"How's Partridge?" she asked as she marched towards the stairs.

"Sound asleep in her crib. I haven't heard a peep out of her since I put her down."

I followed her trail as she blazed up the steps and down the hallway. She cracked open the nursery door. The tension left her body and a small sigh escaped her mouth. She spun around and entered her bedroom. I followed as she called out,

"I hope she wasn't too rowdy. Thank you for watching her."

"I already said it wasn't a problem. How was the dinner?"

"Long and boring. We honestly could have summed up that entire discussion over five minutes rather than an extravagant feast."

"What did you find out about this year's volunteers?"

"Apparently the girl is named Zara," she explained as she stepped into her closet to change, "She's never been a part of the Career program, but has made it very clear that she is going to volunteer and be this year's tribute."

"Privately trained?"

"Not possible, seeing as she's an orphan. No, she either has no experience or she's attempted to train herself."

"So you're saying she has no chance? That seems slightly hypocritical coming from a girl who refused to identify as a Career." I asked as I plopped onto the bed.

"Of course not, I'm just saying we have no way of knowing her skill level. There _is_ one promising thing about her, though."

"Ah, which is?"

Rouge walked out of the closet in a silk robe. She sat down at her vanity and picked up a brush, "At the age of fifteen she managed to snag a job in the Mayor's office. It was just an errand girl type job, but usually you need connections to even get that. She was fired not even a year later, but it proves she has initiative. If she has initiative and brains to go with it, she might have picked up some interesting tricks from her superiors."

"What about the boy?"

She bit her lip as she brushed her hair out, "This year's male tribute is a mystery. No one has come forth as a volunteer, much like last year. Odds are he very well might be reaped again."

I nodded, trying not to give anything away. I hadn't told Rouge, or anyone, that it was my family's plan for me to volunteer this year. She had once asked me if I trained and I told her yes, but never once did she question if I was going to enter the Hunger Games. She just assumed I had trained with the rest of District Two. Since I moved here when my mother got promoted to Head Peacekeeper of District One, it was safe to assume I wouldn't want to compete against my home. She was wrong when she thought that I had any loyalties to where I once lived, but something was still holding me back from announcing my intentions of volunteering. It was the possibility that I could still back out whenever I chose.

If I never said anything, then maybe it made it not true.

"You'll find out what happens tomorrow," I stated, realizing I was telling myself that as well.

"I know. I'm not too worried about it."

Her reflection smiled back at me as she turned around, "Promise me you'll keep an eye on everyone while I'm gone."

Suddenly, I was backed into a corner. I had almost made it this entire time without lying to her. She almost made it easy, never asking too much about my past. If she ever did cross a line, I just told her I didn't want to talk about it. However, this wasn't something I could shrug off. I couldn't just say 'Maybe I will. I can't promise, though, because who knows? Maybe I'll be on that train with you'. No, I now had to either lie or come clean.

It was easy to lose myself in the fantasy of swinging by daily to see the Lockett family. In the past few months, I had spent a good deal of time here. Her mother was always kind to me and Rouge had become one of my closet friends. Polish kept her distance, but Rouge assured me that was just the Lockett way. They didn't open themselves up to people easily, much like myself. Still, I could imagine walking in and seeing Mrs. Lockett reading a book. Partridge would be sleeping soundly in her arms, but would soon wake up from her nap. I would pick her up and start flying her around like a hovercraft, just like she loved.

So when I promised Rouge I would, I wasn't lying. I would have loved nothing better than to do just that in a rosy world where everyone was happy and my past was nonexistent. Lost in my carefree fantasy, I completely intended to see my commitment through. However, as I left the brightly lit house and stepped into the cold, harsh night I was forced back into the real world.

A dark world where I had other commitments and duties that took precedence to even my closet friend's request.

* * *

I walked into the dim townhouse with slight curiosity. One lamp was lit on the entryway table and a piece of paper was leaning against the shaft. I picked it up and read the letter's contents.

_Hey Zavij,_

_ Came by to see both you and your mom before the Reaping tomorrow. Surprise, surprise; neither of you were here. I'll just swing by tomorrow morning and possibly walk with you both there! I'm not on duty so I don't need to be there at any specific time. _

_ See you tomorrow,_

_ Kane_

I found myself smiling as I folded the note and stuffed it into my pocket. Kane was the only other true friend I had. He was a Peacekeeper and was first just hired by my mother to watch over me whenever she was called away. However, as time passed we had managed to become close companions. He brought out a side in me that not even Rouge could access. It was a less serious, more childish side. Whenever I was around him I laughed more and focused less on the solemnity of life. I actually felt like a normal eighteen year old guy.

As I began to ascend the stairs I heard someone clear their throat loudly. To my left in the living room sat my mother. The only light in the room was the roaring fire and it cast shadows every which way. Her entire body was rigid and firm; she appeared to have been sitting there for quite some time. Her blue eyes stared right through me as she stated,

"Where have you been all evening? You left your dear mother all by herself on the eve of your departure. Not only is that bad-mannered, but quite hurtful."

Her words of disapproval stung as I murmured, "Sorry, Mother. A friend needed my assistance."

"Out of all two of them?" she chuckled darkly. "Now which one could ever take priority over your own flesh and blood?"

I didn't respond as she stood up and sauntered closer to the fire, "It couldn't have been Kane, who you have known for _years_, since he slid that note right under the door. That only leaves that pretty victor, Rouge."

She glared at me as she chuckled, "I was happy when you became friends with her at first. It could never hurt to have a friend like that in higher places. But now it's getting complicated. You're getting _too_ close and feelings are clouding your judgment. I though you of all people would have learned to _never_ fall for a pretty face."

"I was helping a friend, that's it. It was nothing like that."

"Not yet," she barked as she grabbed an iron poker and stoked the fire.

Suddenly, she became even more rigid. She shakily placed the poker back in its holder and scowled at me, "The only reason you wouldn't spend your last night at home with me is because you're not actually leaving. You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

My mother's perceptiveness and intelligence was astounding, as always. I walked into the room and sat down in one of the armchairs. I refused to look at her as she glowered down at me.

"Need I remind you that this is what we've spent your entire life training for? _Everything_ has been building up to this moment."

"I _know_, Mother," I snarled.

She reeled back at my tone before laughing slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry? I thought you had forgotten since you're acting like such a _fool_."

She marched over to a nearby cabinet and yanked it open. She pulled out a glass along with a crystalline container. I twitched slightly, feeling guilty. Mother only drank when she was extremely upset… The fact that I was the reason jarred me.

As she poured, she hissed, "Are you forgetting why you have to volunteer? It's the only way to keep you _safe_."

Of course I remembered. Mother was a Head Peacekeeper. I was raised knowing it was only a matter of time before someone came after us. From the moment I was born, Mother knew she had to raise me in a way where I could face any and all obstacles. With this mentality, I had been groomed to go into the Hunger Games fully prepared to win. Once I won, I could request for the Capitol's protection for both of us. Victors were untouchable; especially the ones that obeyed the Capitol's every wish. The only thing was… I wasn't as confident as Mother that I would win. Anything could happen… And I wasn't sure I wanted to risk dying for it.

She downed an entire drink before spitting out, "Do you honestly think that since you're now all snugly with a victor that you're protected? Wake up! You should know more than anyone that everyone around her dies! Her brother, sister, lover, tributes… Everyone who comes into contact with her gets hurt."

I wanted to tell her that wasn't true… But facts were facts. People in Rouge's life tended to reach an expiration date rather quickly.

"You're an idiot if you think derailing from our plan is intelligent. After all I've given up for you! After all I've done to make sure you would succeed! You're just going to throw it all away because of some fleeting feelings of comfort and warmth."

I shook my head. Mother didn't understand… It had nothing to do with anyone else but me.

"I once had those feelings," she whispered as she slid the glass back into the cabinet, "Your father made me feel so protected. I thought nothing bad could ever happen to the two of us while he was around. Then he got a bullet in his brain right in front of us."

My heart throbbed painfully as I saw Mother's broken expression. Her face was shattered glass; full of agony and sadness. I was just a toddler then, but Mother remembered it all. She had someone she loved stolen from her and had to raise me on her own… All I ever had was her and all she had left was me.

"I am so sorry, Mother," I replied as I stood up. I reached for her and hugged her tightly. "I was being selfish and weak-minded. Please forgive me."

"Of course I do," she whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair, "All I want is for you to be safe, and we both know this is the only way. Everything I do and say is always out of love."

As I held her, I felt the guilt ease away. I never meant to hurt her… I supposed that was the problem, though. I hadn't thought of Mother once when I was having my doubts. Now that she had set me straight, I knew she was right. I was living in a made up world because I was being weak. It was our plan for me to volunteer and win the Hunger Games. I couldn't throw away all of my training and all that we had been through… No, that was for the feeble. I was going to be strong again, like I had been taught.

And the strong didn't ever have second thoughts when it came to what had to be done.

* * *

** Oh I adore these two tributes so much. So unique and so intriguing, just like all of my tributes! I hope all of you are settling in at school since that has started for nearly anyone. I still have two weeks before I move into my college dorm. I should probably go shopping for… well everything, huh? **

** I will admit I'm slightly concerned. I know the Reapings can be long, but darn some of you are already dropping off like flies xD I do hope it is just the busyness of school starting up and you'll come back to join us soon. I was saddened by the disappearance of many of you from last chapter and missed your feedback. **

** On a brighter note, I'd like to give a shout out/thank you to PowerPlayer. For those of you who don't know, this artist has been a long time reader of my stories as well as fanartist. He just finished a portrait of the victor from my last story! Check out his art if you get the chance, the link is on my profile! I always love his work!**

** That being said, thank you **_**all**_** for your continued support and I am excited to hear your thoughts on these lovely tributes! **

** See you next week,**

** Europa**


	8. District Two: Reaping: The Starring Role

**Reapings: The Starring Role**

**District Two:**

**Lloyd Verdinal's POV:**

"Rise and shine!" A voice chirped as the curtains were flung open.

I groaned as the harsh light blinded me. I thrusted my face into my pillow, trying to fall back into the dream I was awakened from. My head pounded slightly and all I wanted was an extra hour sleep. Just one… Maybe two.

"Oh no you don't," Mom chimed as she ripped the pillow out from underneath me. She tossed it across the room and automatically grabbed the blanket that was slowly creeping over my face. She threw that too and glowered at me with her hands on her hips.

"Before you say anything, I know. You told me so."

"I did. I knew you shouldn't have gone out with your friends after our party. Look at you! You're going to be half asleep at the Reaping!"

"I'll splash some cold water on my face. I'll be fine," I grumbled as I curled up in bed with my back towards the window.

She sighed overdramatically as she nagged, "Now is that really the attitude you're going to have when you volunteer today?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll be the son you love and care for dearly," I joked as I rubbed the crust from my eyes.

"Are you thinking of not volunteering?" she asked hopefully for what felt like the millionth time this week, "Because that's completely understandable! No one would think any less of you, especially not your father and I."

I groaned as I sat up and heaved my legs over the side of the bed, "No Mom, I'm still volunteering. Now could you please get out so I can get dressed?"

She registered my near naked body and blushed slightly. That was my mother. One moment dismantling my bed and the next embarrassed because she realized I was almost nude in it. She spun around and hopped to the door.

"I'll see you at breakfast. Love you," I called as the door closed behind her.

I shook my head as I stood up. This had been our little game for almost a month now. It all started when I publicly made it known I was volunteering this year. She would say something that she hoped would change my mind, and I would have to disappoint her every time by confirming that I wasn't going to budge. Her latest, and last, attempt was the huge get together she threw last night. She invited all of my friends, every girl I had ever gone out with, and pretty much anyone who had ever been a part of my life. She was trying to show me all the things I had right here. She didn't seem to get that I wasn't volunteering because I was unhappy. Far from it; I loved my life. I was doing it for District Two. I was the _best_ in my age group. I received the highest marks all around this year from the Career Academy. I was considered the best of the eldest and it meant it was my obligation to volunteer.

It took me awhile to wrap my brain around it so I understood why it was so hard for her, and many others, to understand. I wasn't doing this to get anything new. I had everything I ever wanted. I was doing this because it was my duty as a citizen.

I moseyed over to my dresser and grabbed the hanger that held the clothes that my mom had picked out weeks ago. I threw the undershirt on and began buttoning up the dress one. Speaking of that party, my head still hurt from it. Not only was some of my favorite music being blasted, but my parents brought out our obviously best wine.

The Verdinal family was one of the wealthiest in District Two. We came from old money and have had it for centuries. This business was started by an old ancestor back when District Two wasn't all cold, hard stone. Back then, the hills were full of fertile soil and vines covered the now barren cliffs. They started a vineyard and, over the years, achieved the method of making the perfect wine. By the time the soil was gone and nothing could be grown here, we had enough money to have the grapes imported and even have the wine _made_ in other districts. Now it was making sure someone in our family learned the business and kept the wineries and distilleries on tract. Thankfully, that wasn't me. My eldest sister, Bethany, managed everything just fine. She had always loved bossing us around when we were younger. Who knew it was just practice for when she got to do it as a career?

I slipped into some dark pants and tucked my shirt in. Business wasn't really my thing. I found it quite dull, actually. I suppose I liked the social aspect of it. It would be cool to travel around and meet new people, but it wasn't worth spending hours buried in stacks of papers covered in numbers and paragraphs. No, I could never do that. I looped the belt around my waist and pulled tightly. I strolled out into the hallway and then into the bathroom. Just like I said, I turned on the facet and immediately splashed the chilled water on my face. The cold brought me to my senses immediately and I grabbed a towel. I dried my face off and looked in the mirror.

This water trick was one of many ways I woke myself up early in the morning every day to start my training. I usually ran several miles before I entered the Career Academy. I would then work on some hand-to-hand combat training and cardio before moving on to the long ranged weapons. By then, everyone else would have arrived and I would just go with the crowd. Whatever my friends were doing I would tag along. Granted, I had a lot of friends so I did end up usually choosing what I wanted to do.

I gave my belt one final tug before leaving the bathroom. I was proud of my body. Since I preferred to spend time with long ranged weapons, I didn't have the pounds of muscles other guys had. Instead I was lithe and lean, but that wasn't enough for me. A couple years ago when I was dating a rather pretty girl, I decided I wanted to have a little extra. Ever since then I had been on a strict diet that kept my muscles in prime ogling condition. Sure it was vain and only for looks, but who cares? Got to find some way to impress the ladies since I couldn't hurl giant metal balls across the room. I just found a different way.

By now I was wide awake and I strolled into the kitchen with a large grin on my face. The aroma of food wafted through the house along with the laughter of my family. Loud sizzling mixed in with their brash conversations. Grease bounced off the pan and seemingly disappeared as it landed on the nearby surfaces.

"Hey Marge," I smiled as I walked past my little sister. She glared at me, pausing in her story.

"I _told_ you to call me Margo," Margaret moaned as she threw her hands up in the air.

My younger sister was currently thirteen and going through the joys of puberty. Her current phase was one that involved her deciding she wanted to be called something different every week. It had something to do with 'self-discovery'. I shrugged as she glared at me,

"Either way you know I'm talking to you."

"That's not the _point_, Lloyd."

"I could just say 'bitch'," I smiled warmly as I poured myself some orange juice.

"What have I said about using that language around your younger sisters," Mom barked as she fried something delicious.

"Be nice. It's my last day here. You're not going to see me for a month or so," I reminded as I took a seat next to my youngest sibling Bijou.

"How's my silly git doing," I commented as she doodled something in her small journal.

"Good," she toothily smiled as she leaned her head against me.

"Where are Dad and Beth?" I asked.

"Arguing over only the Lord knows what," my mom waved as she slipped an omelet onto a plate. She passed it to me, and I picked up a fork. I knew once I was in the Capitol I might as well throw away all hopes of sticking to my diet. They were still going to keep me fit, but not to the point I did on my own.

"Bye bye six-pack," I sighed as I took a bite of the cheesy goodness.

"It wasn't that impressive to begin with," Margaret sighed as the remainder of my family barged in.

"We _need_ their business!"

"What we need is _consistency_!"

"No, what you need to do is stop talking and eat breakfast," Mom interrupted as she placed two more plates down on the counter.

Dad roughly grabbed it while he glared at Bethany. My family could be… explosive at times. Everyone was tremendously hot headed except for my mom and me. Even then it was a house full of girls… So you could imagine how drama could spontaneously erupt at any given moment. Still, even with our bickering and arguments we loved each other at the end of the day. We were family; we didn't really have a choice.

My dad and sister continued to quarrel discreetly; quieting every time Mom looked their way. Marge was gushing overdramatically about something that happened at the party last night while my youngest sister sat and watched with stars in her eyes. Mom listened meekly; looking at me occasionally as if to see if I was still there. It hurt to know she was so worried, but I would be back soon. No matter what happened, I couldn't leave them behind. I wouldn't be entering the games if I didn't think I had a chance… I loved them all too much to do that to them.

* * *

"I'll see you after the Reapings," I whispered to Mom as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you," she said for the hundredth time.

"And he loves you to," Dad smiled cheerily, "Now let the boy go! His friends are waiting to lead the future victor to his opening ceremony."

I smiled at my Dad, truly thankful that he was so encouraging and supportive. He was the only one who took me seriously when I said I was going into the Hunger Games. It took me by surprise when everyone else seemed so… shocked. I couldn't quite understand why. I had always loved training and I had proven time and time again that I was one of the best. Not only was I strong, but sociable and likeable. It made perfect sense to me why I would be a promising candidate.

I spun around to greet my crowd of friends. My closest ones, Niamha and Tiana, were in the front. Others stood out and I was thankful for their presence, but I wouldn't say I would have been overly affected if they hadn't shown up. I had always tried to make friends with everyone I came into contact with, and I succeeded for the most part. Was I extremely close with many of them? No, I didn't even know some of their last names. But it never hurt to be a nice guy. You never knew when you might need someone to talk to or vice versa.

I happily said hello to everyone as we laughed our way down the street. This was my favorite time of the year. The usually emotionless, bland district was decorated extravagantly. Banners hung from every rooftop and colorful flags were strung in the air. The entire district buzzed in excitement and everyone was in a jolly, friendly mood. It made today, and what I was about to do, feel _right_. Everyone back home would be cheering me on and, when I came back, I would give them even more to celebrate.

I was even cheerier knowing that I would be making so many people smile.

"Since it's your last day here, want to pick up some popcorn?" Niamha said teasingly as we passed a vendor.

"My mother stuffed me full of food before I left. I couldn't eat another bite even if I wanted to."

"Never say never," she laughed as she grabbed a carton and flipped the man some money. Without asking, she popped a piece into my mouth and I almost choked on it. We both cracked up while others chuckled at the spectacle.

"You two are ridiculous," Tiana laughed as she grabbed a handful off the top and began popping pieces in one by one.

I put both of my arms over each girl's shoulders and pulled them close, "That's why you love us."

"Love is a _very_ strong word," Tiana said disdainfully.

"Then lust after us; whichever way you want to put it."

We continued to joke and poke fun at one another all the way to the town's plaza. District Two was very unique in the layout of the place where anything official or important happened. Our town's plaza was carved into the side of a mountain. The stage had been chiseled out decades ago and was indented firmly into the cliff's base. The large, ovular curve created the perfect resonance so that anything said on stage could be heard through the entire plaza. No sound equipment was ever needed.

We tromped up to the check-in table and the people sitting there checked all of us in efficiently. I parted ways with my friends and walked towards the eighteen year old section. A couple of the guys from the Career Academy tagged along behind me, and I listened to them half-heartedly. Most of my life I tended to get along better with girls. It wasn't that I had issues relating to guys or talking with them, but girls tended to discuss lighter subjects. Sure, I occasionally had to deal with gossip gushing and fashion debates, but it was better than having to constantly talk about fighting and _gore_. With the other male Careers it was always a competition of who was the strongest. I just wanted to have a good time and make some fond memories. The girls of this district seemed to get that.

Everyone hushed as the Mayor took the stage. Mayor Cynthia seemed even more haggard than usual; her face was tinged almost sickly green. Her bodyguards stood by her side as she addressed all of us. We listened, paying attention to the new rules that involved the people from the Capitol. Like most of my district, I had little to no qualms with the Hunger Games, but I also didn't really have a problem with the Capitol. Maybe it was being raised by an influential business man, but I couldn't help but admire how they stayed on top for so many years. I wasn't sure if it was what they did in the city itself or the power they had because of the Hunger Games, but something was working for them.

The crowd cheered thunderously as our escort, Sparkler, took the stage. She smiled at us all before asking, "Is my lovely District Two ready for another _spark_-tacular year in the Hunger Games?"

They cheered even louder as she rambled on and made several other cringe-worthy puns

"Ladies first, per usual," she smiled as she reached in.

"Rosaline Norman!"

Before anyone could approach the stage, Sparkler politely asked if there were any volunteers, already knowing the response. A shrill girl answered and I smirked as I knew the voice quite well. I managed to spot her dark brown hair swaying at her shoulders as she bobbed through the crowd. Kali Trevelle stepped out of the seventeen year old section and marched to the stage. Not a single person got in her way, even though most were taller and stronger. Kali was from another wealthy family in District Two and, since there weren't many of us, had been in my social circle since we were little kids. Even as children, she treated every situation very seriously. I remembered one time she picked up a toy in frustration and slammed it into my head because I wasn't playing the role of a doctor professionally enough. She was in tears at our imaginary patient's death because of 'my negligence'.

Even ten years later, every time I looked at her I just remembered that little girl in furious tears and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"And what is your name, dear?"

"Kali Trevelle," she smiled mischievously, "And don't forget it."

"Ooh, I see a _twinkle_ in you! On to the boys."

I rolled my shoulders and hopped from foot to foot in anticipation. Since I was at the top and I had declared my intentions, no one was technically allowed to volunteer until two seconds had passed after she called for them. Once those seconds were up, it was free game for anyone.

It still didn't mean that an ambitious Career wouldn't break that rule. It wasn't like if he won there would be a huge punishment waiting for him back home.

"Slate Grayson!"

As soon as she asked for volunteers, I happily called out, "I volunteer!"

I felt several claps on my back as I walked to the walkway. I also noticed several surprised faces, but I just shook it off. I ambled up the stairs and smiled at Sparkler.

"And you are?"

"Lloyd Verdinal," I beamed as I slung an arm over Kali's shoulders, "And you can forget it if you like, I don't mind."

Sparkler laughed charmingly and began to say something else to the audience. However, my attentions was snapped away from her when I heard a hiss,

"_What_ are you doing?"

I glanced down at Kali. She was still smiling, but up close I could tell it was exceptionally strained. She kept her eyes straight forward, refusing to look at me. I could tell she wanted to desperately shrug my arm off of her, but didn't want to appear moody or overly angry.

"I volunteered, just like I said would."

"But I didn't think you were _serious_!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth. Before she could bark anything else, Sparkler announced, "A round of applause for District Two's tributes, Lloyd Verdinal and Kali Trevelle!"

Sparkler motioned to us, and I waved enthusiastically as the audience chanted our names.

"Come on, Kali, lighten up. This will be fun," I smiled, not understanding her frustration. I couldn't be more excited that I was going into the arena with someone I knew so well. It meant we would have each other's backs. She didn't respond and instead decided just to wave with me. I shrugged off her prickliness and just basked in the audience. I had to admit, it felt pretty amazing to have the starring role.

* * *

**Kali Trevelle's POV:**

My swift punches hit the dummy repeatedly. The thumps as well as my grunts echoed through the empty room. I rapidly began to kick it repeatedly, timing and counting each motion perfectly. I switched to the other leg and continued the exercise. Soon I was back to punching and my mind was lost in the continuity of it all. I kept telling myself to do it just one more time… And then continued that single thought again and again. Sweat rushed down my face, causing my eyes to sting. I ignored the pain, blinking furiously as the dummy rattled loosely in front of me.

"Go home, Kali."

The voice surprised me and I whirled around mid-kick. The man grabbed my leg and shoved it to the ground. Vex stood tall in front of me as I panted with embarrassment. No one should have been here at this ungodly hour, let alone today.

"Why are you here?"

"I actually work here, remember? I should be asking you that question. Today's your day to shine. Why are you training?"

"Every second of preparation counts," I huffed as I strode past him and grabbed a towel, "It gives me one more session over everyone else going into the arena."

"You weren't learning anything new," he reminded as he began to take apart the dummy I set up, "You were just repeating exercises you already knew. I don't see how that's going to help you."

I shrugged as I took a swig of water. I would tell him not to question the work ethic of someone who was at the top of their class, but that would be slightly hypocritical seeing as he _used_ to be at the very top. Vex received the highest marks out of all the male Careers last year, and everyone knew why. When he wasn't working his butt off training, he was at the Academy doing whatever odd jobs needed to be done. Last year was his last chance to volunteer. He didn't take it, but that didn't surprise anyone. Vex had never been shy about making his disdain for the games clear. The only reason he didn't get any flak for it was because he could literally take down anyone who challenged him, bar the victors.

Now that he was out of the running, he took a job as a trainer at the Career Academy. Even though he wasn't a fan of the games, I couldn't say I was surprised. Why else would he have trained so often if not to possibly get that job offer? Not many people received that opportunity, and it paid handsomely. The only other option in this district if you weren't born into a family business was to work in masonry or join the Peacekeepers. Those who worked in masonry were underpaid and overworked, while joining the Peacekeepers meant you most likely would be moved to another district. Everyone knew Vex made the right choice.

"You would be surprised what helps," I replied as I wiped sweat off my face.

"Hey, I get it. You're a hard worker and it shows. You spend more time training than a lot of the people who come here. I'm just warning you that there is a fine line between working hard and _over_ working."

"Little late on that advice, seeing as I'm volunteering today," I smiled as I took a seat on the mat.

"You still have another year left to train. You don't have to volunteer this year."

I rolled my eyes since both of us knew this wasn't true. In District Two, if you wanted to volunteer before you were eighteen you had to duel the older tribute for the spot. If I didn't volunteer and she missed her chance for nothing, I wouldn't be surprised if she attempted to kill me.

"Ah, but this is the games of the millennium," I reminded, "The only time children from the Capitol will be in the arena with us. Whoever wins this game will go down in history."

"How can I expect an ambitious girl like you to turn that down," he agreed as he finished putting the parts away.

I grinned at the compliment, enjoying our little conversation. I didn't get along with most people. In fact, I found others a waste of time. Instead of building friendship and bonding deeply, I could be doing something actually _productive_ with my time. However, I could never turn someone away who noticed my work ethic or complimented me. What can I say? I'm a Career; it practically goes with the training to let people inflate our egos.

"How's the family doing?" I asked somewhat sympathetically as he strolled back towards me.

He knew who I meant by the way I asked it, "Mine is scraping by like always. Apollo's… His isn't doing so well."

"Really? Last I heard they found a new place to live."

"Yeah they did, but old Ulysses' back finally gave out on the worksite. I provided as much extra money as I could, but now they're out on the streets again."

"That's horrible," I said, truly meaning it. Although I never knew Apollo well, he had always been a nice guy. He worked hard, which was something I admired. I was really hoping he would make it back, at least for his rather large family.

"Tell me about it," he sighed as he offered me a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Enough about that depressing stuff, though. Today's your day. Head back home. I'm sure your folks are missing you."

I nodded, not having the heart to tell him how wrong he was. Here he was working his butt off to support his own siblings while still trying to help out another family who had nothing but each other.

How could I tell this big-hearted guy that my own family couldn't care less about me?

* * *

Our forks and knives scraped against the plates in a cacophony of screeches. The clinking of our silverware filled the void of nothing in our dining room. Mother repeatedly cleared her throat after every bite while Father read through his paperwork. I forced myself not to focus on them and instead picked at my breakfast.

The three of us all had two things in common: we were determined and ruthless. Father started off in masonry like a majority of the district, but quickly grew restless and displeased with his position. He eventually made his way into architecture and started his business from the ground up. Now most renovations in District Two worked through his contractors. He got to sit back and rake in the cash while others did all the work. Mother came from a similarly poor background. She, however, managed to pave her own path with her clay sculptures and figurines. It didn't create a consistent income, but by then she was married to my father and didn't need to worry about that anymore.

Of course, I wasn't even born when all these things were happening. By the time they had their first and only child, my family was extremely well-off. However, they made sure to instill in me the importance of working hard to achieve success. In life, nothing was handed to you freely. You had to earn it and deserve to possess it.

"You're still planning on volunteering today."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. I looked up from my food to see my father hadn't even stopped reading what was in front of him to ask this question.

"Of course I am," I replied, "Why would I put it off?"

"I'm sure he was just confirming you weren't getting cold feet," Mother explained as she gazed out the window.

I nodded, not wanting to discuss it further with them. It had been made clear many years ago that it was my parent's plan for me to enter the Hunger Games. Sometimes I wondered if they only had me so that they could get a chance at having a victor in their family. It was the only thing more prestigious than their current social standing… That, and becoming Mayor. Still, I preferred that reason than the one that was becoming more prominent as I got older… I hated thinking that I was an accident or, even worse, a mistake.

"Aren't you going to ask where I was this morning?" I asked, hoping to pique their interest.

"What is our motto when it comes to questions?" Father responded.

Before I could reply, my mother answered, "To not ask ones you don't care to know the answer of. It's a waste of time for everyone involved."

"Sorry. I guess that snippet of information slipped my mind," I grumbled as I stabbed the last bite of food.

Soon, the food was gone from all of our plates. With nothing to keep us together, we all stood up. Father strolled past me with his papers while Mother grabbed all three plates and wandered off towards the kitchen.

"I suppose I'll just head out for the Reapings now," I called as they both disappeared into different rooms.

"That's fine."

"Will you not be far behind?"

"I'll be there, and your father will try to make it," Mother responded over the sound of running water, "But what is the big fuss? You're just going to go stand on a stage and say your name."

Logically, she was right. It wasn't a big deal in a place where tributes volunteered every year. That still didn't stop her words from stinging. I grabbed a jacket and smoothed my dress out. The tiny part of me that was still a child longed to call out my love for my parents. What stopped me was that there was no love in this hollow house. The love that I sought wouldn't be returned because it didn't exist. Nothing was given (or in this case _created_) until it was earned, including my family's affection.

Once I brought back the crown, then I would deserve it. That was what I had been told for years.

* * *

As I signed in, bursting gales of laughter interrupted my thoughts. I peered behind the line of adolescents to see a rather large group of kids enter the area. Leading them was the always chipper Lloyd Verdinal Jr. I made a noise of loathing as I held my finger out to be pricked. Lloyd was one of the very few people to get under my skin on a _daily_ basis. It was a mixture of his carefree nature and the fact he seemed to always be in a good mood that drove me crazy.

It also didn't help that everything came to him so naturally. He was one of the best in the Academy and he put in half the effort most of the other Careers did, me included. Then there was the fact that everyone seemed to gravitate towards him. He could strike up a conversation with anyone, and by the end they would be best buds. Not to mention his family doted on him. My parents and I attended his 'going away' party (as if he was actually going to volunteer) and everything was to his taste. I couldn't even get my parents to wish me good luck the morning I was leaving.

I just couldn't stand how he had everything and _still_ never took anything seriously.

I finished my signature and stormed away from the table. In spite of all those things, I still considered him a friend of sorts. Every day I discouraged and insulted him, yet he always came back the next with that same stupid smile. Maybe it was because we had grown up around one another and been playmates. Honestly, I had no clue. I shook the wonder boy from my mind and tried to grin. I needed to chill out. Like Vex had said, today was _my_ day.

I stepped into my section and glanced around. I recognized many people but chose not to say anything. As I waited for the Reaping to start, two giggly voices drifted through the air. I tried to ignore them, but their constant chattering infiltrated my happy little world.

"I think he might ask me out after this Reaping," Tiana, a girl from the Academy, giggled.

"You're volunteering next year. Why would you start a relationship, especially with our best friend?"

"Believe me, if a _Verdinal_ decided to sweep me off my feet and make an honest woman out of me I wouldn't complain. Hell, I would go for one of his sisters too."

"Try to stop sounding like such a gold digger," Niamha hissed.

"If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck…" I muttered under my breath.

Before they could finish their conversation, our escort took the stage. When the first sentence to leave her lips was a pun involving her name, I completely tuned her out. I looked past her to see my mentors. Castiel Kite and Linnet Phlight sat behind her, both appearing mildly amused. They were both amazing Careers in their own right. Castiel was brute strength and skill. He fought his way to victory; the good, old fashioned way. Linnet, on the other hand, used her small frame to her advantage. She accepted the stereotype of being the weakest Career and never showed her true talent. Once the Career Pack broke up, she had the element of surprise. Not a single one saw her sudden finesse with axes coming.

"Ladies first, per usual."

I readied myself as I straightened my posture. I fixed my most charming smile on my face, ready to volunteer. Although I was serious by nature, I knew the Capitol wouldn't appreciate it. If I wanted sponsors, I had to appear as cordial as possible.

"Rosaline Norman!" she called out before immediately following it up with, "Are there any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" I called as I began to weave through the crowd.

Quickly, everyone began to make way for me. I marched up to the stage and spun around. I smiled coyly as I absorbed the spotlight. Sparkler asked for my name and I responded with,

"Kali Trevelle. And don't you forget it."

I heard several chuckles before the district roared in approval. A genuine smile managed to slip by, but I didn't mind. This was one of the moments I had been waiting years for. To be cheered on by my district because I was the finest Career. Finally, my hard work paid off. I was in the limelight, and I couldn't have been happier. Their support made my heart soar, and I suddenly felt like I could do anything.

"I volunteer!"

All it took were those two words uttered by that familiar, slightly high-pitched voice to send me plummeting into the stone ground. Lloyd's dirty blonde hair stood out as he strolled up on stage like today was any other day. Once the initial surprise passed, the crowd resounded twice as loud… Louder than they ever did for me. Suddenly, the crushed part of me disappeared and was replaced by pure fury.

"And you are?" Sparkler asked.

"Lloyd Verdinal," he beamed as he placed an arm around my shoulders, "And you can forget it if you like, I don't mind."

I fought the urge to grab his wrist and dislocate his hand. The audience laughed and it took all of my willpower to keep from blushing. Lloyd not only volunteered and stole the show, but he was mocking me! I felt incredibly foolish for what I had said earlier, and I couldn't help but feel like I was the butt of his joke. My embarrassment only added to my anger as I jeered,

"_What_ are you doing?"

"I volunteered, just like I said I would."

I had no idea how I managed to maintain anything remotely similar to a smile, but I could feel the muscles stretched upwards. Oh yes, like you said you would. Just like how you _said_ you would join the Peacekeepers or pursue a career in politics. How the hell was anyone supposed to believe him when he was constantly changing his plans based on impulses? Everyone thought this new plan was just another whim of Lloyd's that he would soon forget.

"But I didn't think you were _serious_!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with such sincerity that I thought my brain might implode.

I didn't know how to deal with this. Lloyd had always upstaged me at every turn with half the effort. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that it wouldn't change now that we were both in the Hunger Games. The other tributes would like him, the Capitol would adore him, and he would dominate everyone in the arena. Everyone in District Two would be cheering for both of us, but more so for Lloyd. Not a single person would want me to come back alive over him.

"Come on, Kali, lighten up," he chuckled through the ringing in my ears, "This will be fun."

_Fun. _Just like everything else, this was all just fun and games to Lloyd. That one word extinguished the fire within me and left a cold, steely rage. _Fine_. If Lloyd wanted to be all buddy-buddy and act like childhood friends, I could do that. I'd be his ally and friend up to the bitter end… But he wasn't going to take this away from me. For once, I would end up on top. If Lloyd wanted to throw his life away because of some fantasized whim, that was his problem and _not mine_.

I was going to have the starring role in this show, and when I was done with him he would have nothing more than a bit part.

* * *

**Two more tributes I adore. All of you are going to be hearing that a lot xD I do hope the creators of these two tributes don't mind too much that I intertwined them so much. They both fit so perfectly together I couldn't help myself! Anyway, drop a review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**See you next week,**

**Europa22**


	9. District Three: Goodbyes: Kaboom

**Goodbyes: Kaboom**

**District Three:**

**Valerie Reine's POV:**

"I volunteer!"

My heart fell flat in my chest and time seemed to freeze. The pale redheaded boy who was halfway up the stage turned around as if he misheard something. Everyone seemed to search for the voice out of pure shock. Last year we had been astonished because someone had volunteered.

This year it was because we were worried about _who_ was volunteering and, mainly, if they were going to end up being a psycho killer.

Ok, maybe that last part was something only _I _was fretting over.

A teenager who couldn't be much older than me stepped out of the crowd. His ash blonde hair bounced with each stride, but that was the only boyish thing about him. He walked with a purpose and his green eyes had sparks rebounding to and fro. His mouth was set in a firm line, while his brow was furrowed deeply. The Peacekeepers who were as numerous as flocks of birds descended on him. They stopped short, watching with beady and untrusting eyes.

All thoughts of tears were gone as the boy took the microphone from Markus and answered,

"My name is Copper La'sei."

Everyone was silent as Markus tried to milk the fact we had volunteers two years in a row. I found that I couldn't focus on him, only the boy standing beside me. His anger was palpable and it emitted off of him in waves. The entire situation frightened me.

Markus introduced us one last time to the audience as he glanced in our direction, almost signaling that we needed to shake hands. I turned my body towards him and stuck out my arm. He grabbed my hand, but when I looked into his eyes it was as if he was staring straight through me. Relief flooded my senses as I realized his mind was somewhere else entirely. His attention, and his anger, was not directed towards me at all. I couldn't help but take that as a sign of good luck.

The Peacekeepers were immediately upon us and escorted us towards the Justice Building. For almost eight months now District Three has been under intense scrutiny. It felt like the entire district was acting out and defying the Capitol at every turn. Buildings had been burned to the ground, products destroyed, and Peacekeepers beaten. Everyone was tired of being treated like rats and forced to live under such harsh conditions.

Everyone but me.

It wasn't that I thought our living conditions as a whole were great, because they weren't. I just didn't see how making our lives _worse_ was supposed to help. At the end of the day, we were only hurting ourselves and for what? To get rid of the Hunger Games? To get away from the Capitol? Both were impossible. They went hand-in-hand and the Capitol was too powerful to ever get rid of. No, we were wasting our time and resources, but no one else saw it that way. Everyone else in the district was too hurt to be filled with anything else but rage and rebellion.

"Back off," a voice growled, cutting through my thoughts.

I blinked furiously, realizing I was in the Justice Building itself. We were currently in a cramped hallway, and Copper was glaring defiantly at a rather spiteful Peacekeeper.

"Watch what you say, filth," the man spat as he grabbed Copper by the shoulder.

Everything happened so fast. Copper shirked the man's hand off and elbowed him in the stomach. The Peacekeeper grunted, but grabbed Copper by the back of his neck and easily shoved him into the wall. I screeched in pain as several men bashed me around like a bouncy ball as they shoved past me. Several voices roughly yelled out orders, and the sound of a brawl echoed through the building. A softer voice yelled for them to break it up, but I couldn't see who it was as both of my arms were forced behind my back. I was shoved forward and the man practically dragged me down the hallway. He then opened a door and pushed me into the room. I caught myself by grabbing onto the back of a couch. He slammed the door closed and a lock clicked into place.

I didn't even try to comprehend what just happened. It was chaos, and I couldn't help but feel a quiet bitterness creep into my heart. If his little tantrum after_ he volunteered_ affected my final goodbyes I would never forgive him.

Not that he would want my forgiveness… He doesn't even know me… And we're in the Hunger Games.

Oh Panem, I'm going to be in the Hunger Games.

After this whirlwind of events, the situation at hand finally hit me. I was a fourteen year old girl who was going into a slaughter house. I was never going to be at home again. I moved to the front of the couch and fell onto it. This was something that I never thought would happen to me… No one I had ever personally known had been affected by the Hunger Games. It had always been this tool that the Capitol used to assert their power and help with overpopulation. Now that last purpose seemed flawed and baseless. Killing two children per year in a crowded district wouldn't ever help with population control in the scheme of things. It was just a made up reason to justify it; a reason that was stupid now that I was actually a part of them.

My life had always been simple and lackluster. My parents were both successful and traveled for work. My grandmother took care of my sister and me when they were away. I went to school, did my homework, and played piano. In fact, I had to add zest to my life with my friends. They were the only thing dramatic about it at all, and now our conversations and actions seemed dull in comparison to what I was facing.

The lock clicked out of place, and I bolted up. Both of my parents were shoved in as the door was slammed behind them. My mother appeared nervous while my father attempted to glare daggers through the wooden door.

"They're under a lot of stress," I explained, as if I needed to defend the Peacekeeper's harshness to my parents. "The other tribute lashed out at one of them."

"Everyone is lashing out these days," Mom sighed, "It's quite unnerving."

My parents both worked in sales. While most of the citizens worked in the endless factories and the remainder invented things, my parents took the inventor's ideas and products to different places. Whether that be a business in District Five, the Mayor's office in District Twelve, or the Capitol itself; they travelled wherever a potential buyer lived. It was a satisfying job and it paid very well compared to many jobs in this district, but it meant they weren't around as much as I wished they were. It also meant that they were blind to the severity of what was happening here. District Three was trying to start a revolution, and they were leaving their children in the thick of it.

"Your grandmother is with Lousia," Dad explained, "She's quite upset."

Of course Lousia would hog the attention of the one person I wished to see more than anyone else.

"She sent us since you had breakfast with her and your sister this morning," Mom smiled as she walked over to me. "She thought you would want to see us-"

She cut herself off as she enveloped me in a hug. She caught herself, but I already could finish the sentence mentally.

_ -one last time._

If growing up in the 'brainy' district had taught me anything, it was this: to be a realist. My odds of returning weren't great… In fact, they were horrible. Everyone wrote District Three tributes off as bloodbaths because they were usually frail and weak from malnutrition. Although most people here were smart, that didn't stop a spear from skewering you. If one of our tributes made it past the bloodbath, they sometimes made it pretty far… That is, if they weren't in an arena that involved nature. Growing up in a place where not a single speck of green was in sight put you at a huge disadvantage when it came to survival in the wild.

Now plug me into the equation. I wasn't a certified genius, I knew nothing about nature, and I hadn't truly worked a day in my life. Sure, I wasn't underfed because of my parents, and I was a big girl for my age, but that didn't mean anything when you compared me to one of the Careers. I was worse than a Bloodbath tribute…

I was one who didn't have a chance regardless of when I died.

All of these facts and thoughts hitting me at once finally broke me. I couldn't stop the frightened sob that vibrated into my mom's shoulder. Once the first one hit, another followed. Soon, sob after sob fought its way out as my mom held me and my dad rubbed my back lightly. After some time, I finally managed to pull myself together. As I leaned back, I saw tears in both my parents' eyes. Under any other circumstance that would have sent me into another tizzy. Right now I was still in shock. Everything was changing so fast and no more tears would come. All I could do was try to keep up with my mind as it bounced from thought to thought.

_I had to survive._

_ I couldn't survive._

_ I was so young._

_ I had never even been in love._

_ I loved my family… _

_That didn't count._

_I had to… I had to…_

"Valerie?" Dad asked as Peacekeepers walked in. I looked at him with confusion as concern lit both their eyes. I realized I was suddenly out of breath and I was shaking, but I managed to choke out,

"Did I say all that out loud?"

He nodded as my mom whispered, "We love you, Nana and Lousia included. We love you so much."

All I could do was audibly repeat that sentiment over and over again as they were forced to leave. I did love them with all my heart, and I wanted them to know it. I continued to mumble it to myself until the door opened once again. This time two of my best friends, Alivie and Tara, walked in. I exclaimed the phrase one, final time as they shuffled towards me,

"I love you."

Tara broke as soon as those words were uttered. Always one for the melodramatics, she flung her entire body into my embrace. This time, I didn't mind. If there was anything to lose your composure over, it was this. Alivie stood behind her, trembling slightly, as she held several pieces of paper. I automatically recognized them, the memory coming on so strong it felt like only moments ago. In one of our attempts to keep our lives interesting, we pretended that one of us had gotten reaped. As the game continued, soon all five of us had taken our turns. As we moaned and cried over our fake Reapings, we decided to write a letter entailing what we would say to the reaped friend. I knew Alivie had kept them all, but those silly letters never came to mind until they were right in front of me.

I disentangled myself from Tara's embrace and hugged Alivie. We sat down and poured over the letters. I laughed as Emma retold the story of how we almost burned down her house once. I cried as Kiara lamented about how much she would miss me. I read over each note repeatedly; memorizing them letter by letter and word for word. I wanted all these memories ingrained into my mind. I never wanted to forget them for as long as I had to live.

I wanted to give myself every single thing possible to fight for.

When the Peacekeepers came in, Alivie stood up quickly. She reached behind her neck and unclipped her favorite necklace. She effortlessly wrapped it around my neck and clicked the clasp into place. The owl dangled loosely around my sternum, staring up at me coldly.

I hugged them both desperately before they were led away. Once I was alone, I tried to pull myself together. I felt myself jumping from side to side. One moment I was tough, and the next I was a mess. I was being pulled by two overpowering forces; the first was telling me to break and the other wanted me to fight. The seams were being ripped apart, and I had no idea what to choose. I had so much to struggle for, but it was an uphill battle.

A battle I didn't think I could win.

As I struggled with my inner self, someone quietly entered the room. It wasn't until he was seated directly beside me that I noticed him. I jumped slightly, but immediately calmed down once I saw the kind face smiling at me. Tiner was an older victor. I didn't know much about him except that he won his games on his intelligence and wit. Besides that, he had always seemed to be a quiet and kind elderly man.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he smiled. "I understand why you might be tense."

When I didn't respond, he spoke softly, "I know you're scared. I was in your shoes once too."

I nodded, still not sure how to reply.

"What do you want from me?"

"Huh?"

"I've found over the years this is the easiest question to ask the people I mentor. Some want my advice and strategies; others just want someone to listen to them. Sometimes they want nothing from me but to leave them alone. What do you want?"

I pondered his question as the silence settled. It became glaringly obvious that he wasn't going to speak until I answered him. I had never been one to deal well with silence when others were around. I always found it excruciatingly awkward, knowing that everyone was thinking something but no one was telling the others their thoughts. The longer it went on, the more unbearable it became.

So I babbled. Like a flood, all of my thoughts cascaded out of my mouth. I talked about my family one sentence, my fears the next. I skipped between my friends, my hobbies, and my ambitions. At one point I even mentioned something about the décor of the room. I didn't quite catch what I said because by the time it was coming out of my mouth I was already thinking of the next thing to say. Anything to keep the silence from seeping in and drowning me.

"All that is very nice," Tiner interrupted politely, "But _what do you want me to do?_"

I felt like this was something he should just _know_. It was his job to support us. Why did he need my permission or command?

However, in the attempt to avoid any prolonged silence, the truth came out,

"I want you to bring me home."

He smiled sadly as he squeezed my shoulder, "I can't ensure that, but I can try to prepare _you_ to do that."

"Then prepare me," I replied, suddenly feeling the fighting side yank me closer to it, "I don't want to go down without trying. All I want is a shot."

"It looks like we have a deal," he grinned as he shook my hand.

Before I could even smirk back, a thunderous roar surrounded us. Everything shook and I found my cowardly side winning once again. I wanted to curl up in ball, vanishing from existence, as I screeched in fright.

_Kaboom_

* * *

**Copper La'sei's POV:**

"I volunteer," I yelled out with conviction.

Before I began to walk towards the stage, I masked my expression as best as I could. I had learned over the years I wasn't good at keeping my face a blank slate. Emotion always found a way to creep into my expressions. Instead, I scowled and tried to make myself seem as angry as possible. It wasn't all that difficult. There were many things to be angry at in this district.

I didn't know the boy who was reaped at all. As we passed by each other, I couldn't help but glance down at him. He was younger and seemed extremely thankful. I wondered if he had a family who were trying to grasp the fact that something that was stolen from them was almost immediately given back. I wondered if his parents' hearts broke, but were now magically mended. All it took was two words.

Before our escort could make a huge deal, I grabbed the microphone and coldly said, "My name is Copper La'sei."

Whether it was the edge in my voice or the fact he enjoyed the limelight, he decided not to engage me any further. He talked to the audience, but I ignored whatever he was going on about. I instead focused on my current situation. As we suspected, a volunteer immediately caught the Peacekeepers' attention. They were lining the stage, and I could see more were pouring out of alleys. With all the riots and acts of defiance going on, they were afraid this was just another trick. I bet they suspected I only volunteered so that I could attempt to escape on live television. It wouldn't have been a horrible idea; showing all of Panem a live act of disobedience. Still, all of us knew the Peacekeepers would be ready for that.

They were ready for anything.

A small motion caught my eye, and I saw my district partner extending her hand. I grabbed it lightly, shaking it as I watched for Sammy. In their uniforms, all of them looked the same. I couldn't make out which one was him. This was both a good and a bad thing. On the positive, it hopefully meant none of the other Peacekeepers would notice either. They would be so wrapped up in making sure today went by without a hitch that they wouldn't observe the new face. Ever since a group of rebels burned down a factory, the Peacekeepers had become far more strict and efficient. They set up blockades everywhere. If you wanted to get by, you had to go through a thorough search as well as surrendering the information of not only where you were going, but why and for approximately how long. These stations were everywhere, especially by important places such as the town square, the Justice Building, and the train station. These barricades had limited what we could do, and our acts of rebellion had slowly dwindled.

Until today.

As we were led towards the Justice Building, I took in my district partner for the first time. I hadn't ever seen her before, which meant she was a part of the small group of people in District Three who weren't trying to rebel. If I had ever have seen her during any of our acts or meetings, I would have remembered her. She was bigger than me and obviously well-fed. If we ever got into a fight, I had no doubt she could take me down. However, her entire stance seemed unconfident. Her feet scuffed across the ground, and her thoughts were obviously far away. She seemed quiet and, if she stayed that way, we would get along nicely.

As we entered the Justice Building, I finally began to get nervous. Where was Sammy? We had finally gotten past every obstacle, and I needed him here _now_. As if answering my prayers, I felt a heavy baton poke into my back. I stumbled forward and glanced behind me to see Sammy's familiar face hidden underneath the shadow of his cap and a mask of disgust.

"Back off," I barked as I scowled at him.

"Watch what you say, filth," Sammy snarled as he roughly grabbed my shoulder.

I took this as a signal. I rolled my shoulder and elbowed him in the gut. He groaned, but a solid pressure encircled my neck as well. I braced myself for the pain as he slammed my face into the wall. I groaned as I heard a crack. Sammy's tall frame was pressed against my entire body as his hands searched. I knew we only had seconds before the others separated us. He found what he was looking for and swiftly took it. His presence was suddenly gone, but was replaced by the fists of several others. I felt their batons and hands beat into me as they yelled orders frantically. After several hits, I was on the ground. As I gasped for air, a voice yelled,

"Break it up!"

Steel toed boots kicked my side several more times for good measure before they backed off. A softer hand grabbed my arm and helped me up. I looked around, trying to find Sammy. He had vanished in the sea of faces.

Perfect.

The Victor, Tiner, led me through the crowd of Peacekeepers before stopping at a door. He took one look at me before calling out, "Fetch me a first aid kit."

When no one moved, he yelled out assertively, "_Now_!"

Several of them scattered before Tiner shut the door behind us. He placed me on the couch, and I shifted to a better sitting position. Blood was gushing down my face, and Tiner handed me a handkerchief. I pressed it against my nose lightly, hissing at the pain. He unbuttoned my shirt and pressed against different places. When I didn't react, he sighed,

"You're lucky. It looks like nothings broken, except for your nose. The Capitol will fix that right up before the Chariot Rides, thankfully."

The door opened and someone tossed a kit at Tiner. He caught it clumsily before opening it shakily. He picked out some cotton and began to attend to my nose.

"What happened out there?"

I shrugged, looking away as I replied, "Everyone has a different side of things. Ask the Peacekeepers and see what they have to say."

"I asked _you_."

When it became obvious he would wait for days for an answer, I begrudgingly lied, "One of them was getting a little too rough with me. One thing led to another, and it turned into a complete brawl."

He searched my face with a scrutinized expression. I tried to appear calm, although my heart was beating so firmly I thought for sure he could feel it. Instead of saying anything, he finished working on my nose. After several minutes, he applied a bandage and leaned back.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Mentors now meet with their tributes at the end of their goodbyes. Since there is only one of me, I had to meet with one of you at the beginning. You made the task of choosing far too easy."

"Glad I could be assistance."

I attempted to feign boredom as he asked, "Are you going to keep giving me attitude, or are you going to tell me why you volunteered?"

"Ask every teacher I ever had, and I think you'll find out the answer to your question," I smirked as I forced myself to my feet.

He sighed audibly before saying, "I can't help you unless you let me."

"Good thing I'm not looking for your help."

I expected him to argue with me further or continue to pry. Instead, he was on his feet as well. When I glanced at him, he was no longer looking at me. His gaze was fixated on the door. He marched towards it and turned the knob. Before leaving, he said one last thing,

"If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

Once he was gone, I wasn't sure whether to feel thankful or be confused. I was happy knowing he wouldn't keep pushing me to explain everything to him, but I felt cheated. After today, I would have no one. What if… What if I needed him?

I pushed the thought aside. There was a reason why I refused to think of my life past today. My future was bleak, at best. Making sure today was a success had been, and was, my only goal. If that happened, I would be satisfied regardless of what happened.

Someone knocked on the door. When I spun around, it was my sister who entered. Coil stood tall and proud as she marched in. She looked _pissed_, and I knew why. I didn't tell my older sister what I was doing because I knew she would never approve.

"Are you going to ask why?" I questioned, speaking freely. I doubted the Capitol would bug this room. Why would they ever want to have sappy goodbyes from weaklings recorded and eating up space in their precious storage?

"Oh I know why," she hissed, "There is only one reason you would ever volunteer. I just want to know _what_ you are up to."

I couldn't help but smile at my fiery sister. Although we had grown apart in the past couple of years, she was the only family I truly had. My childhood was troubled, at best. The only other family I had ever known besides my sister was my mother. My memories consisted of her passed out on the couch or just _not_ being home. When I was little, I thought she was out working… However, once I was older I put two and two together. My sister, being six years older, dropped out of school to work in the factories. _She_ was the one who brought me home food. _She_ was the one who got me clothes. _She_ was the one who took me to school every day. My 'mom' was never able to do any of that, thanks to her morphling addiction.

When I was nine, one day she never came home. We were used to her disappearing for days, but when weeks passed by we both knew we were on our own.

It wasn't like it was a new concept.

After she left, money became easier believe it or not. No longer did it constantly disappear. Sadly, I still didn't make it easy for Coil. I was constantly getting into arguments with teachers as well as picking fights with any bullies at school. I never had a problem standing up for myself… Even when the younger version of me was in the wrong.

My anger problems eventually led to me being kicked out of school at thirteen. Instead of yelling at me, Coil managed to get me a job in the factory she worked in. The one year I worked there was the bleakest of my life. I longed to be back in school and wished I had learned just to cover up my emotions and keep my mouth shut. I worked long, hopeless hours for next to nothing. I had no idea how Coil had done it all those years.

Then the rebellion started.

When they first acted out a year ago, they gave me hope. They awakened something in me that I didn't even know existed. For the first time ever, I thought there could be a chance to break away from this dim life. I didn't have to spend my life living like the trash in the sewers. If we could get rid of this oppression, everyone's lives could be better…

Including my sister's.

"Do you really want to trouble yourself with that knowledge?" I asked.

My sister wanted to help improve other's lives too, but in a very different fashion. Instead of acting out against the harshness of this district, she embraced it. Now that she had worked up her way up to a higher position, she used any extra money to help children in rough circumstances. I once asked her why, and she told me it was something she always planned to do. It was a dream of hers and one of her friends, Taylor, before she was reaped for the Hunger Games. She told me she did it to help others, honor her memory, and soothe the pain that surrounded us. I personally saw it as only a temporary fix for a bigger problem.

I wanted to get rid of Coil's pain for a lifetime.

"I want to know what's _so_ important that means my little brother has to give up his life."

My heart jumped a little before I had to look away from her concerned and livid face. I turned towards the window and whispered, "Fine. We came up with a plan."

"_We_ did?"

"Yes. No one would think to search the tributes during the hustle and bustle of the Reaping, especially when one of them volunteered. Once we made it past the security and made enough of a spectacle to attract most of them, it would be all too easy to slip a stand-by person the package."

"And what was this package?" Coil hissed as she walked to my side.

I glanced at the clock and grabbed her arm, "I'd suggest stepping away from the window."

"Huh?"

I pulled us by the table and hit the floor. I shuffled myself under the table and she did the same. We waited there for several minutes before she said, "What are we _doing_?"

She made a move to get out, but then it happened. An explosion rattled the room, and I heard glass shatter. Coil screamed in surprise, but a smile spread slowly across my face. Everything shook for a couple seconds before we were left with complete stillness. Footsteps ran down the hallway, and I could hear the jeers and cheers of people outside. I scrambled out from under the table and looked out the window excitedly. Flames engulfed the nearby train station. The empty train cars sat in smithereens and the rails surrounding them split off into jagged edges.

"A _bomb," _she hissed, _"_You strapped a _bomb_ to your body and smuggled it past the Peacekeepers?"

"To one, actually," I grinned, "A fake one."

"Are you _insane_!"

"Let's see how the Capitol reacts when the tributes from District Three arrive late by hovercraft instead of by train. How are they going to explain that one away?"

"Are you forgetting you _are_ one of those tributes?"

Her question hit that same raw nerve as I heard the doors in the hallway being pounded open one by one.

"It doesn't matter," I exclaimed, "We did something today! Something you can't just make up an excuse for and hide!"

"Congratulations," she yelled sarcastically, "Now they get to plan their next stupid stunt while _you_ are forced into a death pit!"

I shook my head, "I'll… I'll do something else in there too. I'll prove a point that-"

"What! What the hell are you going to do to prove a point? Kill the kids from the Capitol? Skewer a Career? Walk of the plate before the games even start? What exactly are you going to do that will change a _single_ thing!"

Her words hit like bullets. Each sentence sank deeper and deeper, furthering the internal bleeding. She didn't understand. She couldn't see the bigger picture… A picture that dictated freedom instead of captivity. I wanted her to know that I was doing this to improve her life. In all honesty, I didn't care about anyone else but us. If I couldn't be free than I'd rather be dead… But if my death could make anything better for her then it was worth it. I wanted to explain it to her, but it was too late.

The door was thrown open and the Peacekeepers roughly grabbed Coil. Several more pushed past her and grabbed me as well.

"We got him! Both tributes secure!"

They ushered us out of the room, and we were jerked down opposite ways of the corridor. Just like our lives, we were now being forcibly split down the middle; never to see the other again. This was where we finally went separate ways… Unless I won. As they escorted both me away, I couldn't help but feel frightened for the first time. We succeeded, but Coil was right… Now what? What was I supposed to do?

It felt like everything was imploding. Just like the train, my insides were being destroyed with a single kaboom.

* * *

**Another batch of lovely tributes :D I'm sorry if this isn't up to snuff, I move into my dorm tomorrow so this week has been very, very hectic. I would like to give you all a heads up. Since I'm starting college tomorrow and classes next week, I might get a little behind on updates at first. Who knows, maybe I'll have even more spare time but since I've never done this before and literally my entire life is changing; I'm going to assume this will affect my time to write. However, I will still be aiming to update once a week for now, although it could change to every other week if things get too crazy. **

**As always, though, I appreciate you reading and would love to read your thoughts in a review! **

**I'll (hopefully) see you next week,**

**Europa**


End file.
